Faithfully
by Finchelislove
Summary: Sequel to Light Up The World. Finn and Rachel have to plan an extravagant Klaine wedding, try to hold down careers and be parents in the city that never sleeps. But if it's not one thing, it's another. Finchel. Klaine. Quick. Bits of Britana & Tike.
1. Prologue

**Faithfully**

**Prologue**

**Rachel POV**

I have Audrey in my arms as Finn is giving her raspberries on her cheek, both Audrey and I are having trouble keeping serious expressions. She giggling and reaching out for him because she wants more. Every time he pulls back she reaches for him again. Audrey is definitely a Daddy's girl. "Daddy has to go to work." Finn frowns and she grabs his nose and he laughs loudly, "No grabbing Daddy. I've got to go."

I frown a little when he stands and kisses my cheek, "We'll miss you." I tell him.

"What are my girls doing today?" He smiles at us and Audrey is still reaching for him.

I adjust her to my other hip and grab her diaper bag, "We're going to meet up with Kurt and pick out a flower girl dress after we drop Chris off at pre-school." I tell him and he nods, packing a couple odds and ends into his training bag, "You'll be home for dinner."

Finn nodded, "Of course, baby."

"Don't train too hard." I request and he rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean." I laugh.

"Chris, your Dad is leaving. Come say goodbye." I call. "And we have to leave." I remind him.

Chris runs into the kitchen with his pants on his head and into Finn's arm, "Bye-Bye Dada."

Finn can't stop laughing as he pulls the pants on his head and I scowl at Chris, "I don't think that is where these go, Monster."

"Chris, I've told you." I say trying to sound stern, but I can't help but laugh, "Don't put your pants on your head." I finally giggle out.

Chris nods and begins to put them on right, "I know, Mama. I'm just wanting you and Audi to laugh."

I look in my arms and see Audi clapping her hands and pointing, my boys sure know how to make us laugh. "You're a good big brother." I grin at him, "But get your jacket on, and kiss Daddy goodbye."

Chris jumps back into Finn's arms and kisses his cheek before giving him a big hug, "Love you, Dada."

"Love you too, Monster." Finn smiles and sets him down, "Be good for my Mama, baby." He tells Audrey and pinches her chubby cheek before looking at me, "See you tonight, Mama Rach."

I grin widely at him, "See you soon Daddy Finn."

After taking Chris to pre-school, I met Kurt at the wedding dress store where we looked through dresses for what seemed like hours. "Who else do we need to get dresses for?" I frowned looking at an ugly red poofy dress that Kurt held in his hands.

"You, Quinn, 'Cedes."

"Mercedes agreed?" I gasp and Kurt nodded widely. "That's great."

"I know, I was worried she would hate me forever. However, she agreed. Okay, so you and Finn are the Maid of Honor and Best Man." I grinned sweetly at Kurt, "Which is quite kind of Blaine and myself because I did not want that, seeing as we weren't even _at_ your wedding."

I smack him playfully, "You're still holding that over my head?"

"Always." He laughed, "And then Blaine wants his brother to be in the line, as well as Puck and Sam. So I need one more girl."

"What about Tina? You guys still keep in touch don't you?"

He shrugged, "Yes of course we do. However, I don't know, I think that I want someone who is actually in my life."

I nodded, "Makes sense, what about one of your work friends? That blonde designer, she is amazing."

"Lauren?" Kurt beamed, "Isn't she? I _love _her. Also, I was kind of thinking of having Carole." Kurt said with excitement.

"Oh Kurt! She would _love _that." I smiled at him and Audrey clapped her hands in my arms, "Audi likes the idea too." I giggle and Kurt kisses her head.

"I can't figure out my colors." Kurt whined suddenly and I roll my eyes. "What? This is a big deal, Rachel. I don't think you're taking me very seriously."

I try to hold back my laughter, "I am, jus-just Kurt, you're acting super bridezilla. Your mood swings are kind of giving everyone whip lash." I look around the shop and notice that Audrey is clasping onto something. "What do you have there, baby girl?"

"It's a color swatch." Kurt squealed with excitement, "You're brilliant, Audi."

"Why is she so brilliant?"

"Look!" He showed me the color she was chewing on, "Purple, silver and black. It's _perfect_ for a masquerade ball." He beams, "Thank you baby girl."

"A future wedding planner in the making." I chuckle and kiss her head and she smiles up at me, "Well let's go find a perfect flower girl dress as a thank you."

"Screw that. We need to find everyone's now." He says while he pulls out his phone, "I'll call Mercedes to get her measurements. You call Quinn and get her ass down here."

I sigh as I pull out my phone, "This is going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Finn POV**

I pull my hand behind my back in an attempt to stretch it out. That guy pounced on me hard in practice and Big just didn't get the chance to block me in time. I shake out my arm again and frown at the pain, I think it's strained but I don't want to tell the coach or anyone for that matter because they'll make me sit out. I _cannot _afford to sit out. I text Rachel and tell her I'll be late for dinner and she just texts me a frowny face back which is almost worse than her getting mad. I pack my bag up and stop by the medics office, "Mrs. Gellar?"

The brunette lady turns and grins at me, she reminds me a lot of crazy-Quinn from high school, how her smile doesn't meet her eyes and the way she looks me up and down, but she's really tall. Way taller then Quinn. She's almost my height. It's freaky. "Please Finn, call me Emily."

I nod, "Listen Emily," I stutter out awkwardly, "Can you maybe look at my arm, I landed on it funny. But, like, maybe, uh," I start to stammer over my words and she laughs and pulls me into the room and pats the table for me to sit on.

"I won't tell your coach. Not unless it's really bad."

I smile and nod, "Cool."

After a couple of weird positions, and feeling my arm a lot she finally wraps it up in some tape and pats my back, "You're going to be fine, probably just some muscle tearing. Ice it tonight and stretch it first thing." She grins her crazy grin at me and motions for me to stand up, "Here are the stretchs I want you to do." She nods and grabs my arm and pulls in across my chest, "Have a friend pull on your arm like this." She tells me and I laugh.

"You mean, my wife?" I remind her, not so subtly.

She nods curtly, "Yes, you can have her do it." Then she grabs my arm and pulls it behind me and tells me to try to grab it with my other hand, I'm not so flexible so I'm having a hard time. "Here." She says softly and reaches around me to help me push them together, my fingers touch and she looks up and smiles at me, her smile meeting her eyes and I realize that she's like, hugging me. So I move my arms back to normal and go to pick up my bag.

"Thanks Mrs. Gellar."

"It's Miss."

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Implies that I'm married, which I'm not. It's 'Miss'." She states again, "Make sure you ice that arm."

I nod quickly and walk out of the office feeling all sorts of weird. Emily Gellar has been flirting with me since I started on the team, but this was the closet she'd ever gotten, physically. Rachel even saw her at one of the company parties and she glared at Rachel the entire time. I shook my head and shivered from the mixture of the wind and remembering that icy glare. But Rachel and I had really awesome jealous sex that night. So that was cool. I would tell her about what just happened but I would be afraid that it wouldn't be jealousy sex I would be getting, I would have to hold her back from coming and murdering the girl. So I know I'll shut my mouth.

When I get home, I smell my favorite type of food. Fried Chicken. And I hear voices coming from the living room.

"Finny D!" Puck yells from the couch, get some grub and take a seat, the Bulls are playing the Timberwolves and they are kicking their ass."

I notice Rachel and Quinn looking through bridal magazines on the floor and Rachel hops up to greet me, "Hey baby, Puck and Quinn showed up so I just made a whole bunch of food." She smiled and kisses me softly. "Your son has been asking for you. He's in his room watching Doug."

"They still play doug?" Puck asks, "That show was the tits."

Quinn laughs and throws a magazine at his head, "Calm your mouth, Puckerman."

Rachel giggles, "We got him the DVDs of that and the Rugrats because we liked them so much as kids."

I nod, "Yeah, I wanted to get him Pinky and the Brain too but we couldn't find it." I lean down and kiss Rachel and she leans into me, putting her arms around my neck, "I missed you today."

She smiles into my mouth, bringing me in for more kisses, "I missed you too. You can make it up to me tonight." She nods with a wink and pats my butt, "Now go see Monster, and I'll make you a plate."

I nod, "Where's baby girl?"

"She went to bed early, so I expect to be getting up with her early." Rachel frowns, "She was passing out at five on the way home from the dress store, Kurt kept us all day."

Quinn grunted behind me, "He sure did, this wedding planning is going to end me."

"You and me both." Rachel agrees and I laugh at my brother. I love him, but he is insane and really will put Rachel and Quinn through hell.

"Monster?" I walk in and Chris is standing in the middle of the room in front of the TV, "Buddy, don't get so close." I pull him back with a chuckle, leaning down to hug him, he jumps into my arms, "What's going on, C?"

"Nofin', just wanted to show you somefin." He smiled at me and ran up to his bed, pulling a piece of paper from under his pillow, "Look."

"What's this?" I ask as I look at it, smiling at the picture of a family. "Who is this?"

"That's you." He points to a tall man in a green shirt with a five on it, I chuckle, "And Mama." He points to a small girl holding the tall mans hand. "This is Audi and me." He points to the mini stick figures to the side, "And this." He points to Rachel's stomach, which I now notice is enlarged, "Is my baby brother." He grins.

I smile down at him and think for a moment, "Oh I see. You want another boy around the house?"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know, isn't it time for Mama to have another one."

I laugh immediately, "Yeah, I don't think she wants another one. I think it's just you and Audi for a while."

Chris frowns at me and looks down at the paper, "But Daddy." He whines, "Everyone at school has cousins and friends and brothers and sisters to play wif and I got nofin." He starts to sniffle, "Audi can only crawl around, she can't play GI Joes with me or anything."

I look at him empathetically, "Well, that's my fault. I had you too early, baby. I had you before Quinn and Puck or Kurt and Blaine were ready to have babies. So you don't have any cousins." I nod, "But if Mama has another baby, he or she won't be able to play with you right away, it'll be about two years. But your sister, she'll probably be ready to start playing with you in six months or so. Give her time."

"But will she like dinosaurs?" Chris almost pleads with me.

I nod, "You're her big brother, she'll like anything she gets to play as long as it's with you."

"You fink so?"

I put my forehead to his, "I know so." I look at the picture again, "How about we don't show this to Mama. She might think you made her look fat."

Chris breaks out into a fit of laughter, "You're right, Dada. She would." I kiss his head and stand up, "I'm going to go eat. Come out whenever you want and you can watch the game with me and Puck."

Chris nods, "Okay Dada, I will." He smiles and sit on his bed and continues to watch the TV as I walk out. A plate on fried chicken, mashed potatoes and coleslaw is waiting for me by the couch with a cold open beer and I smile at Rachel who stands back up to give me another kiss.

"Did you sneak some chicken, Mama?" I accuse her and she smacks me.

"I did no such thing, Finn Hudson." She frowns at me, "I simply also fried some zucchini and that in the flavor you are tasting on me."

Quinn scoffs, "Nope, she ate some chicken."

Rachel shoot her a glare, "I couldn't resist, it smelled so good and I worked so hard on it and-" She frowned at herself, "I'm just the worst vegan ever. I haven't been pregnant for a year, I have no excuse."

I rub my thumb on her cheek, "How about this?" I smile at her, "How about you tell me how much you ate, and for however much you ate, I will eat that much less. That way it will even it out. So if you had a piece, I'll eat two pieces instead of three."

"It wasn't a whole piece." She tells me softly, still looking at her feet, "More like half of a chicken wing."

"Perfect, I will eat two and a half and just eat an extra scoop of mashed potatoes, okay?" I kiss her cheek, "Don't feel bad, baby girl. We all make mistakes."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, Thanks, baby."

"Of course, Sweetheart." I laugh a little at how sweet she looks and kiss her cheek again before bringing her lips to mine, "Plus you taste really fucking good."

Before I know it a pillow hits me in the face, "We're right here, man." Puck scowls, "Now sit down and watch the fucking game and drink your God Damn beer!"

Rachel giggles and kisses my cheek before returning to her seat next to Quinn. They have highlighters and post-it notes and a part of me is glad we had such a low key wedding, because this looks like a hassle.

Chris runs in after a while and jumps in my lap and we finish watching the game, afterwards Rachel takes him to sleep and I hear her singing to him and my heart swells. He requests for her to sing "My Man" almost every night and she will still come out wiping her eyes afterwards, kissing my cheek and hugging me tight. Like she's still grateful that I am in fact her man. But honestly, I'm the lucky one.

Puck and Quinn say their Goodbyes and I meet Rachel in Chris's room where she is finishing the song and running her fingers through Chris's hair as he softly snores, she turns to me and kisses me softly, "Look it's my man." She whispers and I chuckle.

"You love him so?"

"He'll never know." Rachel fakes a pout and I pull her through the house into our room.

"I think he might," I murmur as I kiss down her neck to her jaw line as she moans out, "I think he loves you back."

Rachel breaths out in almost excitement when we hear the soft cooing of Audi's voice. "Nah-Nah." She says over the monitor. We think she's trying to say 'Mama' but she's not quite there yet, "Da-Da." She calls and I sigh but smile at her.

"I'll get her."

Rachel nods, "Bring her in and we'll tickle her belly while I watch the DVR."

I nod, "Deal. I'll be right back Mama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all can thank Kerry (Queenfinchel) for putting the final nail in the coffin that was me actually stepping to the plate and doing this. So many people have requested I do another sequel, but I have had a hard time actually doing it because I always have a lot on my plate. But these characters, Finn and Rachel in this particular setting is easiest for me to write so I decided to just take the plunge and start it. **

**This story will take us up to the extravagant Klaine wedding, the Finchel re-proposal (Which you saw in the epilogue of LUTW) and to the Finchel re-wedding. There will be plenty of drama throughout the ride. **

**Audi is almost a year old so Chris is 3 and a half. So this story will take it's course through Two years. :)**

**If everyone loves it I might do a four and final with the birth of Sammi (If you read Baby it's cold outside you'll know what I'm talking about) and Chris and Audi being adults, but that's a story for another day. **

**Please Enjoy! Review! Be Merry!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Chris POV**

"Fiiiiiiiinn" My mom's voice wakes me up and my eyes are heavy and tired. I yawn a little and open my eyes, "Finn, right there." They must be hanging something up I think. I sigh and look at my nightlight and try to go back to sleep.

But my Daddy's groans aren't helping, "Rach, God. Rach."

I finally roll my eyes and get up and start playing with my dinosaur toys after a while I get bored and decide to check on Audi. She seems to be asleep. Lame. I walk into the bathroom and try to start a bubble bath, but it turns out I don't know how to start one. I sigh and frown and go back to my room. I can't think of anything to do. Maybe Mama will get me some cookie. I walk into my parents bedroom and my Mama and Daddy are pressed against the wall breathing all heavy. Maybe they just went for a work out. My Daddy always breaths like that after he's been running.

"Mama." I call, "I can't seep."

Daddy lets go of Mama and pulls a sheet over himself and Mama puts on the robe she always wears when it's late at night, "Monster, what are you doing up?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

Daddy laughs and Mama glares at him, "No sweetheart, the sugar will keep you up."

"I'm already up." I argue, Daddy laughs but Mama brings me to the kitchen. She makes me drink a glass of warm milk and makes me pee before heading to bed. When I get to my room she reads me a short story and my eyes droop slowly, she kisses my head and walks out of my room, as soon as she shuts my door, my eyes shoot back open. I still can't sleep.

I sigh and toss and turn for a while until I heard my Daddy start to say my Mama's name again, she responds a lot with his name and I wonder what they need to say each others real names so much for. Why can't they just say 'Mama' and 'Daddy' or 'Dada' like they normally do.

The next thing I know Mama is waking me up, "Sweetie, breakfast is ready. Get up and Daddy will give you a bath." She promises, so I rub my eyes and walk into the bathroom where I see Daddy waiting for me.

"Hey Monster, how you feeling."

"Fine." I answer and he helps me take off my clothes and puts me in the bath, we play with the ducks and boats and he washes my back and my front and sings me songs while we sit in the tub. After a while, I show him that I've gotten all pruney and he helps me out and gets me dressed in my favorite New York Jets shirt and jeans and puts my hair in a Mohawk like Uncle Puck.

"Am I going to school today?" I frown.

Daddy smiles at me, "No, Monster. It's Saturday. No school or work."

I grin widely, and he grins back and we go to the kitchen and Mama gives me pancakes and a kiss. While I eat my pancakes, Mama and Daddy kiss a lot and Audi eats weird looking cheerios.

Audi throws cheerios at me while Mama and Daddy talk really close to each other, I don't know why they have to do that. "No Audi. I'm eating Panny's."

Daddy sits down next to me, "Don't throw your breakfast baby girl."

Audi giggles and shoves a handful in her mouth. Mama smiles at me and wipes me mouth, I must have some syrup in my face, "Okay Monster, Puck is going to come pick you and baby girl up and Daddy and I are going to—uh,"

"Get ready for Audi's birthday party." Daddy tells me.

Mama nods, "Yeah, exactly. You excited to spend time my Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn?" Mama asks with a big grin and I nod because I love spending time with Uncle Puck and Aunt Kinny.

"Will Daddy be home tomorrow too?" I ask with excitement and Mama laughs a little and nods.

"Daddy will be home for the party, after four."

Daddy nods, "Yeah, I wouldn't miss your first birthday for the world, baby girl." He tells Audi and gives her a raspberry on her cheek and she giggles really hard and throws her cheerios at Daddy and Mama doesn't even scold her.

"Okay, sounds like fun." I tell Mama and Daddy and they both kiss me softly before returning to kissing and cleaning up the kitchen. They do both at the same time. Mama and Daddy are really talented.

When Puck and Kinny come to pick me and sissy up I jump in Puck's arms and Mama thanks him for taking us for the day, "I'll have them back before dinner." Uncle Puck tells Daddy.

"That's awesome, Man. Just call before so we can make sure we're all freshened up." Daddy winks and Puck and I give him a weird look. Why would Daddy be winking at Uncle Puck. So weird.

"Can we get ice cream today, Kinny?" I ask and she laughs, "Please."

"Of course you can, sweetie. After Audi takes her nap we'll go out for ice cream." I clap my hands and Daddy and Mama ask for a kiss so I give them both one before we hop in the elevator to head out. I see Mama hop on Daddy's back and giggle as the elevator doors shut and wonder how they are going to get Audi's birthday planned while they are being silly.

After watching movies, playing legos and taking a nap, Kinnyy wakes me up and takes Audi and I to get ice cream, "Kinny?"

"Yeah Monster?" She asks, holding my hand as we walk through the park.

"What should I get Audi for her party."

Kinny laughs at my question, "You don't have to get her anything, Monster."

I frown, "That's what Mama and Daddy said, but I think she would like something from me." I urge, "Wouldn't she?"

Kinny smiled and leaned down, Audi laying on her shoulder, "I think she'd like that very much. You're a good big brother."

I grin proudly and put my hands on my hips, "Thanks Kinny!" I tell her and she leads me to a ice cream place, "We'll go shopping after this?"

"Of course. Now what ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate with marshmellows."

"Just like your Daddy." She grins and kisses my cheek before ordering our ice cream, a big grin on her face.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up to Audrey's giggles, probably the best sound in the whole world. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the side of my bed next to me, clapping and giggling as Finn entertained her with some strange sock puppet show. I smiled groggily as I watched Finn make a fool of himself.

His voice was high pitched as the blue sock puppet talked, "Well I think Daddy should where is pin striped suit."

Then his voice turned really deep, "He would look much more handsome in his brown suit."

The high voice spoke again, "Doesn't Ron Jawroski wear brown, Mr. Sock?"

"No, Socky. Not _every _weekend."

I giggled at the ridiculousness of the sock puppet argument, "Where the pinstripes." I interject, "And if you aren't back by four Mama Bear will be angry." I tell him as I begin to stretch and Audrey crawl towards me, "There's my girl. Do you know what today is?"

She shook her head with a grin, "Nah-Nah." She said putting her hand on my face and smiling her toothless grin at me.

"It's your birthday today, baby girl. You are one year old." I exclaim with excitement.

She held up her hand and I high fived it, "ONE!" She said loudly and I nodded.

"Yup. One!"

Finn jumped onto the bed and Audrey giggled and crawled towards him, "Dada," She smiled, "Dada, one."

Finn laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Noooo, Audrey one. Daddy is twenty-two."

"Ciss. One." She said with her big grin, lifting her hand to play with her curls as she teased up.

"Nooooo, Chris is three."

"Almost four." Chris argued as he stomped in the room and Finn picked him up to join us on the bed. He got into my lap immediately, putting his arms around me as if I was his territory.

"Did you wish your sister a happy birthday?" I murmur to him as I brush the hair out of his face.

Chris shook his head, "Maybe later." He pouted and nuzzled into my neck. I kissed his forehead and Audrey looked at us still grinning.

"Nah-Nah. One."

I giggle at her cute face, "Nooooo, Audrey is one."

Audrey clapped her hands and pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Yes you." Finn said scooping her up in his arms, "Our baby girl is a one year old? What will we do with her now, Mama?" Finn directed to me scooting up to sit next to me.

I shook my head, reaching to touch her cheek, "Well she's not a baby girl anymore?"

"What is she?" Finn asked animating his features. "A baby lamb?"

Chris giggled, "No, Daddy. That's silly." He chuckled harder, "A lamb." He almost scoffed.

"Then what?"

"A big girl." I respond with a wink and Finn's mouth dropped.

"No, not yet." He said as he feigned panic, "I'm not ready." He looked at Audrey, "You're not big are you."

"ONE!" She screamed and Finn frowned widely, and she said it again, "Dada, one." She pointed to herself.

Finn's lip began to quiver as he let out fake sobs, "No, not yet. I'm not ready." He began to fake cry and Chris looked at me and I gave him a wink.

Audrey giggled for a moment before hitting his face, "No, Dada. No."

"I am too sad. Are you suuuure you're one?" Finn almost pleaded sadly.

Audrey nodded, "ONE. Nah-Nah." She looked at me for help.

"It's true, sweetie." I told Finn, "She's one."

Finn's face changed quickly to a grin, "Well if Nah-Nah says it, it must be true. I can't be believe we have such a big girl."

Chris huffed, "I'm a big boy too."

I squeezed him in my arms, "You are." I confirmed and kissed his head, "Such a big boy, a good big brother at that. A big and good enough brother to let his little sister have a good birthday without all the jealousy. What do you say?"

Chris glared up at me, his eyes filling with tears, "I tried to be a big brother, Mama." He almost yelled, squirming out of my arms, "I couldn't find ANYTHING." He yelled before running out of the room.

Finn and I shared a look and I got up to go after him and Finn shook his head, "No, baby. You stay with our big girl," He smiled widely at Audrey before handing her over to me, "I'll go get him."

I nod sadly as he kisses me lightly, "Good morning." He smiles his heartbreakingly beautiful smile before jogging out of the room.

Audrey looks up at me and grins, "Ciss?"

"I don't know baby." I frown at her, "But, don't worry about him." I tell her, "It's baby girls birthday, what does baby girl want, huh?" I grin at her, "Want Daddy to make you Pancake with chocolate chips."

Her grin stayed and she nodded, "I love you baby. Happy birthday, Audi."

"la-you, Nah-Nah." Audrey said back as I picked her up and brought her to the living room, putting on a movie and laying her in her play pin while I went and made coffee and started to make the pancake mix.

Before too long, Finn was behind me, kissing my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Chris is a good boy." He whispered in my ear as I popped a chocolate chip in my mouth.

"Yeah?" I turned in his arms, lacing my hands around his neck, "What is going on with him?"

Finn grinned at me, "He's got your heart," He starts.

"You give me too much credit." I tell him, "But continue."

"He asked Quinn to take him to find her a birthday present and he couldn't find anything that he liked so he ended up getting her a coloring book." Finn explained and I smiled at how sweet our son is, he has his Dad's passion for others. "But when he came home he noticed that you got mad at Audrey for trying to use markers."

I frowned suddenly, "Oh no."

"So he thinks his present is stupid cause she can't use it."

I put my hand over my heart and frown, "Our poor boy. He was just trying to be a big brother."

"So now he thinks he's going to be going to her birthday party empty handed."

I frowned and thought for a moment, "Well, why don't you take him to get something?" I requested.

Finn scrunched his face up, "And take him to work?"

"Why not?"

"He'd have to spend the day in the daycare." Finn tells me and I nod understanding what he's getting at, "Why don't we call Puck or Kurt?"

I tilt my head, "I thought it would be good to do with his Daddy."

Finn glared at me slightly, "Rachel." He scolds, letting go of my waist, "You know I wish I could too, but I don't think it's fair to have him sit in daycare all day."

I put my lip out, "Fiiiiinn," I whine, "He likes it there, though. He has friends."

"Don't you want to spend the day with him and Audrey?" He shoots back and I pull my eyebrows together in frustration, "What?"

"Why are you so against it?"

"I don't know, I j-just don't want to deal with it. Why can't Kurt do it?"

"Finn?"

"What?" He lifts his hands up in frustration, "I have to shower." He growls.

"What is going on?" I follow him to the bathroom and don't let him shut the door on me as he obviously wants to.

"I just don't want to have to walk down to the daycare, Rachel. Okay?"

"Why? What's at the daycare that is such a big deal?"

"Don't worry about it." Finn growls and I watch as he undresses and shakes out his arm, and it clicks.

"Does this have to do with what's right next to the daycare? The medics office?" I probe him a little more, "What did she do this time?" I say through a clenched jaw.

"Nothing." He spits, "You're worried about nothing. It has nothing to do with Miss Gellar."

I look back and forth between him and the ceiling searching my brain for what was wrong with that sentence, "Miss?"

"Yeah, Miss." Finn tells me and looks back at me, his eyes pleading with me to drop it. "I just don't want to see her if I don't have to, okay, Rach?"

"Finn." I almost shout, "Miss?"

"What is your obsessio-"

"Not Mrs? She's not married? Finn Hudson, why are you calling her Miss? What happened that has gotten you _this _shaken up?"

Finn cursed under his breath, "Baby…"

"Don't 'baby' me, Finn Christopher Hudson." I exclaim, "You tell me what happened."

Finn shook his head and closed the door behind me before sliding out of his boxers and getting into the shower, I leaned against the door trying to ignore my bodies attraction to his naked form that I could still clearly see through the glass shower door, "Listen, I had her look at my arm. Remember, it was taped earlier in the week?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, still trying not to look at him.

"Well she was just being so weird, like crazy senior year Quinn. I can't put my finger on anything that happened or anything. She just gave me a weird vibe and I don't want to go down there, and I really don't want Chris around her crazy ass." Finn growled, "I know I am over reacting and I don't want you going all crazy Mama Bear and going down there and beating her. I'm just trying to stay away from her."

"You can't stay away from her, she's your doctor." I tell him, "If she's crossing lines, you have to tell someone."

Finn groaned, "She's my coach's sister." He tells me quietly and I look over and watch his run his hands through his soapy wet hair, massaging the shampoo into his hair roughly.

"Nepotism isn't okay."

Finn's eyes meet mine and he gives me his sweet smile that says I-have-no-idea-what-that-means, "Nepotism means to favor family members. It's not allowed in the workplace, it's not only unprofessional but highly looked down upon." I sigh, "I think it's deplorable."

Finn shrugged, "Well you can see my issues here, I can't constantly avoid her but I can't really complain either. And it's not like she did anything besides tell me she wasn't married in a weird ass way and won't ever call you my wife. She always says 'friend' or 'roommate'."

My jaw clenches and I try to control my temper, "I will go bat shit if I ever see that woman again."

Finn and I met eyes and I bit my lip, "Do you maybe have time for a-"

Finn laughed, "Go check on the kids and make sure the door is locked then get your ass in here."

I scampered out of the room, grabbing the baby monitor and noticed to attentive little ones staring that the TV with wide mouths and giggled to myself, "Monster?" I ask as I set the monitor down, "Will you watch your sister while I hop in the shower?"

Chris looked up at me and nodded, "Of course Mama." He told me with his innocent grin, "I scream if we need anything."

Audrey looked up and smiled at me and waved, "Bye Nah-Nah."

I grinned back, "Bye baby." I waved and blew a kiss her way.

As I walked into the bedroom I heard Chris whisper, "Happy Birfday Audi. Sorry I was rude."

"Ciss-Ciss. One!" Audrey squealed back.

"That's right, Audi. You're one."

I grinned to myself at my sweet little Hudson babies, I am so blessed.

I opened the bathroom door to find Finn rock hard just at the mention on a quickie in the shower. I removed my clothes slowly, teasing him with each layer. When I finally got down to just my underwear I turned my backside to him and pulled them off particularly slowly, giving him a nice view. Finn groaned and beckoned for me to join him and I did.

I opened the glass shower door, letting the steam engulf me. Finn pulled me into him, and my nipples harden at the contact of skin on skin. Finn's hands find my lower back and he pushes me into him as his lips bury mine. My tongue finds his and they dance as my hands enlace with locks of his hair.

Finn's hand travels down my back, past my ass to my thigh and he pulls one of my legs up and I plant it on the wall, steadying myself.

Finn adjust himself with a smirk in my direction and before crashing into me, he kisses me softly. Without much wait he pushes himself into me, covering my mouth with his hand to muffle my squeal. When he's securely buried inside of me, I hop onto his arms and he catches me as I wrap both of my legs around his waist, and he pushes me up against the wall into my favorite position.

He put his hands on the wall to keep his balance as he thrusted into me and I claw his back, I begin to nibble on his neck to keep myself from moaning and he growls in response.

When I can feel that he's getting close, I pull my lips back to his and reach in between us to touch myself, he breaks the kiss to get a glimpse on where my hand is traveling to and when he sees it he releases almost immediately, the feeling of him coming inside me sets me into my own orgasm.

My walls press on his shaft and his hand silence my moans. Once I quite down he moves his hand to kiss me and I let my feet hit the floor. "Wow."

Finn nods with a sleepy grin and a raised eyebrow, "Rachel Berry Hudson, you are a naughty girl."

I shake my head in delight, "Shut up. You like it."

"I need to get you jealous more often." He says as I rinse off and he reaches for a towel and my robe all in once.

"I am not jealous." I argue unconvincingly.

Finn rolls his eyes, "Whatever, baby." He chuckles.

"Not like I have anything to be jealous of." I mumble under my breath as he helps me put on my robe.

He leans down and kisses me softly, "You got that right." He promises. "Now that you've cut into my cooking time with sexy time I've got to get ready. Go make the kids breakfast?"

I nod and share one last lingering kiss before going to the kitchen to make pancakes. Chris and Audrey don't like mine as much before I don't make cool shapes like Finn does, but they taste the same.

After breakfast, Finn kissed everyone goodbye and went to the stadium to announce like he did every other week when the Jets weren't playing at home.

After a couple hours Kurt and Blaine came over to pick up Chris to take him shopping for something for Audrey and I gave him enough money to buy her a small pony if need be to make sure he was happy with the present, after they left I called Quinn to see what time she was coming over.

"_I'm sorry, Rach. We're actually going to be a little late._"

"Damn, I kind of needed help with the cake."

"_Sorry, I'm with a client and Puck picked up an extra shift at the bar. We're swamped._"

"It's alright Quinn. I understand. It's a busy day."

I hear a knock and I end the call with Quinn telling her to stop apologizing and see Sam on the other side of the door, hands loaded with presents. "You're early." I exclaim and help him with his gifts.

He chuckles, "I know, I couldn't wait to see the birthday girl. Where is she?"

"Down for a nap." I tell him, "Come in. Want a beer or something."

"It's not even noon, Mama." He chuckles and shuffles in, "Where is Chris? Finn?"

"Uh, Finn is at work. It is Sunday." Sam nods and makes it known that he had forgotten that small detail, "And Chris is out with Kurt and Blaine, but I'm glad you're here. I need help."

"With what?"

"The cake." I frown. "I haven't even made it yet, and I want it to be a couple tiers and I need an extra set of hands."

He held up his hands in front of him, "I've got two good ones."

I smile and nod and we walk in the kitchen, a quick flashback to the last time we had been alone seeping into my brain, "Heard from Mercedes at all?" I ask awkwardly.

Sam shook his head, "Not really, Kurt says she's pretty hot and heavy with that Shane guy?"

I nodded softly, "Yeah, I'm sorry Sammy." I tell him, putting my hand on his back for a brief moment, "But there are lots of other fish in the sea."

Sam nodded, "We weren't right for each other." He finally suggests, "I mean, it was fun but we just want different things. I want a family, I want to be up here and she wants, well she wants a grammy. And she thinks you can't have both."

I shrugged as I stirred the confetti mix cake, "I can relate, I didn't think you could have both either. Honestly if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Chris I don't think I would have had kids for years. But I am so grateful for him."

Sam smirked, "I am too, he really made me realize what I want. I want a little guy like him walking towards me." Sam looked at me, "You made me realize too."

I nodded and chuckled a bit, "Yeah, that is what this is." I motion around, "A learning experience for you."

He helps me make the cake and we chat a little more about school and work and he tells me about his internship in DC and I told him about my auditioning and how the director of West Side Story gave me the understudy role. "It's not a lot, but it's a start. We start rehearsing in two weeks, they are having trouble finding a Tony."

Sam nods and dips his finger into the frosting before I get a chance to scold him, "You know who would be a cool Tony?"

"Who's that?"

"Blaine?"

"NO WAY!" I chuckle, "You think?"

"Hell yeah, that dude has the voice, and the acting skills."

I rolled my eyes, "You've never seen him act."

Sam raised his eyebrows at me, "I saw the dude pretend he liked a Kurt Hummel exclusive hat. He can act."

And with that, I was doubled over laughing. Sam Evans still knew how to get me cracking up. "Now there is the Mama Rachel I know and love. It's been a minute since I've seen you laugh."

I stood and wiped my eyes, tears falling from the laughter, "That was good, Sammy. Really good."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I just speak the truth."

After a couple hours and couple attempts at the cake we finally finished and Kurt and Blaine came back with a big box and a happy little boy. He ran into Sam's arms and Audrey cooed from her bedroom. I picked her up and Blaine asked to hold her, so he sat with her as she woke up slowly, singing her songs and she clapped as she did.

"Hey Blaine?" I asked from my spot overlooking the two on the couch, "Do you know the song 'Something's coming'?"

"Does he know it?" Kurt scoffs, "We watch that movie once a week!" Kurt squeals, "Sing it for her baby."

Blaine blushes but decides to sing, directing the song to Audrey as he does.

_Could be. Who knows?_

_There's something due any day_

_I will know right away. _

_As soon as it shows. _

_It may come cannonballing down from the sky_

_Gleam in its eye_

_Bright as a rose_

I beam and clap as his face turns rose red and Kurt goes to kiss him on the cheek. Audrey claps and yells, "Bain Bain" over and over.

"You, my friend, would be a perfect Tony." I tell him with a idea in my head and it was apparent on my face because Kurt looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing, Rachel?" He asked, walking over to me, "You've got Rachel Berry crazy eyes."

"Oh god, you do." Sam pointed at me and Chris giggled, "I know them well."

I shrugged, "It's nothing, just an idea." I murmur before prancing into the kitchen, leaving the boys behind so I can think of my plan a little better.

I need to figure out how to get Blaine to not only audition but insist that he work with me once he's hired.

But _how _will I pull it all off?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you're liking it, and what you're thinking about the direction it's going. The conclusion of Audrey's birthday is in the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who's been asking me to continue, I love this world. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Sam POV**

The house filled up quickly once 4 o clock hit. Finn was late, and Blaine made it seem like that was a normal occurrence these days. The elevator dinged and the door opened and another wave of people I have never met made their way in. Quinn and Puck were also nowhere to be found but Chris was pointing at everyone and telling me their names, "And that's Carter, his Daddy works with my Daddy."

I nodded, "And he's with his mom?"

"Yup, she's really nice. She makes really good dinner. The best tatos I've ever had, but Daddy said I can't tell Mama that." Chris whispers and I laugh out loud.

Rachel has Audrey in her arms, all dressed up in her pink princess dress as she greets everyone who comes in, "Help yourself to food and drinks." She is saying to the new guests before locking eyes with me and motioning for me to come over with her head, I do so and she pulls me into the messy kitchen, shutting the door behind her, "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"I noticed." I laugh and grab Audrey from her arms, "What can I do?"

Rachel puts her hand over her mouth and rubs her skin as she thinks, "Okay, just take Audrey. Make sure Chris isn't getting in trouble and I'll go make sure people are eating and stuff." She sighs, "When Quinn gets here you can hand Audrey off. Oh and if Finn isn't here within the hour, hold me back because I will kill his ass."

I tilt my head and stifle my laughter, "Sounds like something Rachel Berry would do." I tease her and she laughs and hits my arm playfully and it reminds me of when everything was good between us, It's nice, "Okay Mama, we've got this. Let's get everyone sitting down and eating and then you can relax."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, Sam." She says with a sincere smile that makes me want to hit Finn for being late. I don't feel the way I thought I felt about Rachel anymore, that is clear. But I still am very protective of her, even though I don't want to be.

"Ready, break!" I tease and pat her back and look down at Audrey, "Alright, let's mingle, Audi!"

Audrey nodded her head, when I walked out of the kitchen Kurt had his "Look at your life, look at your choices" face on as he stared at me and I shook my head as he continued to stare at me. The elevator dinged again and I prayed for Finn instead I saw a face I haven't seen in quite a while.

"Alright, we can start this party! Santana is here." The Latina said with her big Head Bitch grin as she walked into the apartment. "Oh trouty mouth," She said as she approached me, "Is that the Finchel baby right there?"

I nodded with what I am sure was a look of shock on my face, "Santana!" I exclaim, "What are you doing here?"

Santana shrugged, "Well I wanted to see the new Finchel baby since I missed them over Christmas. Brits and I were in Cancun." She looked down at the little bundle of pink in my arms, "Well shit, those two freaks make cute ass kids." She said to Audrey, "You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I can't believe you made it." Kurt squealed running towards her, they shared a quick embrace before Blaine came over and gave her a hug as well, "How are you holdin' up, San?"

"What's going on?" I blurt out.

"Don't worry about it." Santana glares my way and I take it as my queue to walk away, I begin to leave the circle when another ding from the elevator occurs and Quinn, Puck and another couple, with another baby walk in the house. More people I don't know.

Quinn makes a bee line for me, or should I say the baby in my arms and pulls her from me immediately, "Happy Birthday, sweety."

"KinKin!" She yells and Quinn kisses her, "ONE!" She tells Quinn and she laughs.

"Yeah, you are one. I can't believe it." She tells the little girl, "You know I was in the room when you were born."

"Nah-Nah's tummy!" Audrey says and Quinn kisses her forehead.

"Such a smart girl." She tells Audrey and I fist bump Puck and Quinn chats with Audrey.

"What's going on, man? How's DC?"

I nod, "It's good. Everyone there is a little down to business, it's nice to get up here."

Puck scoffs and pats my back, "I don't know how you do it. This place is so much better. I need a city that doesn't sleep, not a city that doesn't stop working. Fuck, look at my job. It's like a party every day."

Puck starts to say something else until he looks past me, noticing Santana, "Lopez?"

"Puckerman." She says back, walking towards us, "I see you haven't shaved off the skunk."

Puck lifted his eyebrow, cocky smile intact, "I see you're still a bitch." He tells her with a wink signifying that he's playing with her, "Where's Brit?" He says as they embrace and Santana visably shuts off any expression on her face.

Kurt throws Audrey's binkie at Puck's head, "Come on, moron." He growled.

Puck's looks between Santana and Kurt until his face crumbles into what I can only assume is realization, "Oh fuck, San. I'm sorry."

"Puck can you chill out on the swearing. I have a one year old in my hand and Finn will bury you in a shallow grave if she starts saying that word." She scolds him before looking at Santana, "Hey girl," She reaches to hug her, "I'm so glad you took Kurt's advice."

What in the fuck am I missing?

"Yeah well, kill two birds with one stone. Get to see how gross it is to actually be in a relationship and get over all the bullshit with B." Santana looks at Audrey, "She is adorable, where is Finn and Rachel? I need to tell them they did one thing right." She says as she looks around the portion of the apartment she can see.

"Uh," I start, "I think she is in the living room. Why don't we move out of the entry way and everyone can get some food and drinks."

"Do they have alcohol?" Santana asks me, "I'm sick of being sober."

Kurt puts her hand around her waist, "Let me direct you to the liquor cabinet."

"And that punch bowl has gin in it." I tell them and everyone walks towards the living room and I pull Quinn aside.

"What happened?"

"Brittany broke up with Santana last week for a boy."

My eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

Quinn nodded sadly, "Her Mom and Dad didn't approve of their relationship and set her up with a guy and she wouldn't go with him because she didn't want to hurt San, but I guess they were fighting all the time and then Santana just kind of fought her into submission and she moved to Cleveland and her and that boy have been seeing each other."

"No way." I almost gasp, "I feel so bad for her."

Quinn nodded, "I do too, so Kurt convinced her to come out and Puck and I said we would give her a place to say. Watch out though, she said she was going to try to get in your pants."

"My pants?" I laugh because it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, "Why would she do that?"

"She said you're pathetic enough to do it and your mouth is a lot more talented than any other guy she's been with." Quinn told me and I chuckle nervously, "Listen, we've all got to be there for her now. You know?"

Sam nodded, "Definitely." I point to the living room, "Why don't you take the birthday girl around?"

Quinn nods and leaves and I stand in the entrance and hear the ding behind me, "Finn?"

Finn carries in a big wrapped box, "Where's Audrey?" Is the first words out of my mouth, "Shit, I'm so late. Rachel is going to kill me." He growls and sets the box down, "Where are they?"

I point to the living room and he rushes in, Chris running into his arms immediately, "There's my boy!" He grins and Chris and kisses him on his cheeks. "Now where is your sister?"

"Hudson." Santana laughs and Finn gives her a hug, "Have you grown?"

Finn rolls his eyes, "Yeah, San, I've grown. Where is my wife?"

I look around the room and no one seems to know, Finn's eyes turn from worried to almost crazed and he hands me Chris, "I'll be right back." He says before walking to the back of the house.

Audrey dances around the room, seducing 'Ooh's' and 'Awe's' out of everyone's mouths as they watch her. Quinn asks her to sing and she sings her ABC's but stops and 'N' and then starts all over.

After what seems like forever Rachel walks out from the back of the house, face blotchy but covered with powder and Finn walks out and immediately to me, "Hey Monster, get in these arms." He says to Chris and Chris jumps into Finn's arms without a second thought.

Finn and Rachel go around the room saying there hello's before setting Audrey up in a High Chair and we sing 'Happy Birthday' and Rachel and Finn help her blow out the candle. Quinn takes pictures of the three and then Chris runs to jump in the picture, jumping on Finn's back. Finn cuts the bottom tier of the cake while Audrey and Chris grab at the top tier shoving it into their mouths, Quinn kept her finger on the trigger of the camera for the entire cake. Santana laughed louder then anyone when Chris through cake in Finn's face and Rachel had to hold back laughter as she scolded him, but once she turned around giggled freely.

When it was time for presents, Finn sat on the floor with Audrey in his arms and they opened presents together. Quinn and Puck got her a slew of outfits and Kurt and Blaine got her a blow-up penguin that you punch down and it goes back up. Another couple gave her a bunch of Baby Einstein's DVD and she opened my baby doll and squealed and hugged the baby to her chest. "fanks Sammy." She told me and showed Chris to told her she had to name it. "Fred." She says as if it's common knowledge before Rachel brings over a big box.

"This if from your brother." She tells Audrey and Finn and Audrey rip at it immediately, Finn's face falling when it was all the way open.

"It's a doll house?" Rachel grins, "Chris, baby, you did so good!" She squealed. "Do you love it baby girl?"

Audrey's face was so excited she almost started crying and she jumped on box hugging it. "I la you." She said to the doll house. Chris's smile was unmistakeably adorable and Finn still looked almost sick.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Rachel asked quietly and he just shook his head and gave her a fake smile.

"You did good, my man." He tells Chris and Finn reaches out for a hug and Chris gives it to him quickly.

"What a haul." I laugh, "What else?"

Rachel grins, "You got something else, Finn before we give her that one thing?"

Finn shook his head and I look back at the box that laid in the entry way and it clicked almost immediately. Like Father, like son. Finn and Chris bought Audrey the same thing. "Nope, I'll go grab the present." He says standing and walking to the porch and disappearing for a moment. Quinn continues to take pictures and when Finn comes in with a two big bikes Audrey grabs Chris and points and they both grin.

"What are those?" Santana ask.

"They are the bikes that the kids can go on with us in the back so we can take them through Central park." Finn explains, "Audrey always points and says she wants them soo…"

"Nah-Nah!" She yelled and jumped into Rachel's arm. "La it." She tells her and Rachel kisses her forehead.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl." Rachel whispers and Finn smiles widely at his girls.

Everyone claps like they are watching a show and what looked like a put together house was a mess or wrapping paper, tape, bows and cake. I held up my beer and smile, "Happy first birthday Audi." I say with a huge grin.

"To Audi." Everyone chimes in and clinks their red cups together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who's anxious to know what was going on with Finn/Rachel in this chapter? More on that and the Brittana break up next chapter. **

**I won't be doing tons of chapters from anyone except Finn/Rachel perspective but I wanted a little bit of mystery for this chapter. Also the Hudson family from outside of it. How did we like this chapter? **

**Thanks SO much for reading and review. Keep on reviewing! It makes me happy and keeps me writing! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Finn POV**

Quinn hummed as she cleaned the kitchen, Audrey on her hip and I silently wonder when Puck and Quinn are going to have a batch of their own kids. Chris is jumping up and down in the living room with Puck, Sam and Santana playing guitar hero and Rachel is sitting on the bar stools with a glass of wine and whispering to Kurt. Undoubtedly about the events of today and the 'heinous crime' I committed as her 'husband and best friend'. Her words, not mine.

I think back to just a couple hours ago, the hushed fight we got into in our bedroom and the fact that I know it's not over.

_I stood there with Chris is my arms scanning the room for Rachel. I see Audrey in Quinn arms in her birthday dress with a laugh constantly on her face. I look around and see Big's wife and kid, a couple of Rachel, Kurt and Quinn's friends and that is when I see her. _

_I see Emily Gellar's crazy eyes and insane smile looking straight at me. She waves at me and I know my face looks nothing short of panic. I hand Chris over and mumble that I'll be back before heading straight to our room. The door is shut and I open it to Rachel who is crying into her hands, "Rachel?"_

_Rachel looks up and shoots me a glare, standing and throwing a pillow at me, "Really Finn? You couldn't have called and told me she'd be here. And how embarrassing it was to hear her tell __**me**__ you were running late because 'you had to make a stop'." Rachel said in a hushed yell, "This is our daughters birthday party and your stalker crush is here to party with us?" _

_I shake my head furiously, "Baby, please, Rach, I don't know how or why she is here. God, I didn't even know that she knew where we lived."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes liberally, "You told her. You had to. How else would she have know, Finn?"_

"_Sweetheart," I start and she points at me warning me to shut up. _

"_No. No. Make her leave." Rachel growls._

_I shook my head at her taking a deep breath before speaking, "Rachel, sweetheart, you know I can't kick her out."_

"_Why? Because of your coach? Because of who corrupt that team is?"_

"_I think you're going a little far."_

"_I think that you told her, whether you meant to or not. You told her. You ruined our daughters birthday because someone like that is here. You should have known to keep your mouth shut."_

"_Rach, baby, you're freaking out."_

"_Don't call me your baby. Don't call me your wife."_

"_You know that you're more than just my wife, sweetheart. You're my best friend Rachel. I can't handle you being so upset." I frown at her softly, "I really didn't tell her. She just like… stalked me or something."_

"_**How**__? She got here __**before **__you." Rachel rolled her eyes, "She was the person who told me that you would be late. As if you don't have a phone." Rachel scoffed before looking in the mirror and beginning to fix her mascara, "I looked like an idiot."_

_And then it hits me, "Oh my God." I mumbled, "When I was walking out, I was telling one of the guys that I was heading here, I told them the address so they could come and told them I had to stop and get Chris's present on the way." I am kicking myself internally, "We were walking to the locker room to grab my bag and we must have been by her office."_

_Rachel turned to me slowly, a grimace on her face, "Well great. Now we have a grade A stalker in our house." She shook her head in frustration, I can't blame her, "Next time, be more careful." She said under her breath before looking back at the mirror. _

"_Wait. That's it?"_

"_What's it?"_

"_You're just going to say 'be more careful'?" I say in disbelief. _

"_What else is there to say, Finn? I've worked my ass off putting together this party." She sighed, "And I want to go be with our kids now and forget about the heinous crime you have committed against me as your wife and supposed best friend." She huffed and walked past me, as she did I grabbed her arm pulling her back. _

"_Don't do that. You know I didn't mean to."_

_Rachel just shrugged and frowned, "It's done." She looked up at me sadly, "But, I can't let her win."_

"_Win?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "How is it even a battle? It's zero competition. You're my wife, she's some bitch."_

"_Exactly, so I'm going to go show her that." Rachel nodded seriously, "We'll go be the perfect family and she can watch that her presence can't get the best of me." She put her hands on her hips in her confident manner and I see __**my **__Rachel start to come back. _

_I give her my half grin and bring my mouth to hers, "I love you, Rachel Hudson. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful."_

_Rachel let me kiss her, still obviously a little angry but nodded, "It's fine, Finn. Let's just go have a Happy first Birthday with Audi."_

"_Sounds perfect."_

Blaine patted my back and broke me from my memory, handing me a beer, "Long day?"

I nod and twist off the cap throwing it across the room into the garbage and Blaine does the same, "Yeah, guess you could say that." I tell him, "So remind the Santana story."

Blaine scrunches his face up, obviously trying to remember, "Something about Brit and a boy in Cleveland."

I nod as I start to remember, "That's right. I kind of didn't think they would ever break up. But I guess we all can't stay together forever."

"Yeah, we're kind of all fighting odds on a daily basis." Blaine says as he sips his beer, I notice Rachel and Kurt pouring another glass of wine and look at Audrey who is falling asleep in Quinn's arm.

"I'll take her to bed, Quinn."

"You sure? I don't mind holding her." Quinn smiles down at my sweet little tired girl.

I shake my head, "Nah, I'll take her." I say walking to her, taking her up into my arms, "Wanna come, Mama?"

Rachel nods and sets her glass of wine down, "Hold that thought, Hummel. I want to hear the end of that story."

"Oh gross, Kurt." Blaine complains, "Why do you feel the need to tell everyone that story?" Blaine frowns.

"Because it's hot." Quinn interjects with a wink.

"You told Quinn too?" Blaine whimpers.

Kurt nods with a proud grin, "And Mercedes, and I called Tina and told her."

"He told me too!" Sam raised his hand, "He called me after you fell asleep."

I furrow my eyebrows together, "What is it?"

"See, I didn't tell _everyone_." Kurt chuckles.

"Of course you wouldn't tell your brother." Blaine rolls his eyes.

I rock Audrey a little and curl up my lip, "Oh. It's _that_ kind of story."

Santana let out a loud laugh, "Those are the best kind, Hudson." She tells me before turning to Sam with a seductive grin, "Wouldn't you say, Evans?"

Sam gave her an awkward smile and nodded, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Ew." Rachel says before pulling me down the hall and into Audrey's room.

I begin to change Audrey out of her dress at Rachel gets her PJs out and we dress her as I hum a soft tune and Rachel picks up where I'm going with it and begins to sing along.

"_Come on write me a song, give me something to trust. Just promise it won't just be the keys that you touch. Give me something to believe, a breath from the breathing. So write it down I don't think that I'll close my eyes. Because lately I'm not dreaming. So what's the point in sleeping? It's just that at night I've got nowhere to hide. So I'll write you a lullaby._"

When Rachel finishes the last note of the chorus Audrey is out completely in my arms so I kiss her head and Rachel brings her lips to the other side of her chubby cheeks, "Good night big girl." She whispers and I lay her down.

"We love you, Audi." I whisper to our sleeping angel before looking at her mother who looks like she is going to bust into tears at any given moment.

"Don't cry, Rach."

She giggles a little before wiping the corner of her eye, "I just can't believe how big she is."

I smile widely and know exactly what she means, "Aw, I know. Come here." I murmur and pull her into my chest and she whimpers lightly, "Aw baby, you're so cute. You know I think Audi's going to be the best little girl in the world. I mean, she has the best Mama ever! " I tell her with a wink and Rachel giggles and leans up to kiss me lightly.

"I love you, Finn." She tells me sweetly, "Even though I'm still a little mad. But I know it's not your fault." She tells me and I nod and breathe a little easier, "That woman is just nuts."

"I know, I don't really understand why she came. It was just so pointless."

"She came to make a statement." Rachel told me matter-of-factly, "She came here to show me that she existed!" Rachel shook her head, "What a bitch."

I nod and chuckle quietly, "Let's go see what everyone is doing." I kiss her forehead and take her hand and we walk out to see Chris sitting on Santana's lap and they have all put in a movie.

Rachel kisses my cheek before meeting Kurt in the kitchen to talk about whatever they were talking about before I go sit next to Santana on the couch, "What is happening, little man?" I reach out for him and he crawls into my lap.

"I like Aunty San-Tan. I missed her." He tells me and snuggles into my arms and I smile up at Santana.

"Aunty? You like that Santana?" I tease her a bit and look at Chris, "Well maybe she'll stick around for a while. We see her almost every time we're in Ohio."

Chris looks at me with wide eyes, "Yeah, you mean never?" He laughs before jumping off of me and running into Sam's arms.

We watch the movie for a little longer until Chris looks like he's ready for bed, "Can Sam take me, Daddy?"

I nod and tell Sam where to find his pajamas and he says he remembers before taking Chris to bed. I walk up to Rachel and Kurt who are still squealing and whispering, "Don't say anything." I beg as I walk through, "I'm just getting another beer."

Rachel giggles and runs towards me, "Baby, one night next week Kurt and Blaine are going to watch the kids and I am going to try-"

"I won't watch them if you tell him what we did, Rachel. I swear to God." Kurt blurts out and she laughs her drunken laugh and I realize she's had a little more wine then I thought.

I roll my eyes and kiss her cheek, "Why don't you eat some bread, babe?" I request sincerely as I run my fingers through her hair and then give her another kiss.

She agrees to and I go sit with Blaine, Santana, Puck and Quinn in the living room, "So it's cool if I crash with you guys?" Santana asks Quinn.

"Of course." Quinn nods.

Sam starts to walk in and catches wind of the conversation, "Wait." Sam holds up his hand, "What about me?"

"One of you can take the couch." Puck suggests.

"Or stay with Finn and Rachel." Quinn adds.

I furrow my brow, "Well Sam isn't allowed to sleep over at my house." I remind, "I know we're all adult and past the previous bull shit and all that, but not over nights."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Come on, Hudson. You're ridiculous."

"Hey, I've got to set some guidelines."

"Rachel is your wife, not your daughter. Grow the fuck up." Santana spits with an eye roll in tow, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. We can share a bed, right Sammy?"

I hear Rachel squeal from the kitchen and run in and jump into my lap, "Ohhhhhhh, Samtana is baaaack!"

"Rachel." I say between gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to just head back." Sam stands and starts to put on his coat.

"No, stop." I say awkwardly, "Don't."

"I don't want to just sit here and feel awkward no matter where I stay."

"I was joking, Sam. Fuck." Santana barked. "You can stay at Quinn and Puck's and I'll stay down here."

Sam looks between me and Rachel and laughs, "So I can't stay here, but she can. Miss I-took-Finn's-virginity." Sam scoffs at us, "Nice."

Rachel looked at me with sad eyes, "Well, that was a long time ago."

"And our nothing kiss wasn't ages ago?"

"That's not fair." I bark.

"The hell it isn't. I don't want to have to pay for it still. I hate the way I still get looked at. By everyone. The fuck up that screwed things up with Mercedes, the dude that is pathetic enough to sleep with a lesbian who obviously isn't into him." Sam is yelling now and I need to tell him to keep his voice down, but I can't, I'm just staring. Mouth agape at the sight of Sam this fired up. "I know I fucked up but fucking hell. Get over it. Stop treating me like a criminal." He says to me, "Or damaged goods." He says to Santana and Quinn, "Or anything less than your fucking brother, Rachel. Because that's what I am."

Puck stands up and grabs Sam's arm and he shrugs out of it, "No, I'm going home."

Santana stands up and walks towards him, "No you're not, trouty mouth." She tells him, "Come on."

She grabs her coat and begins to slip it on, "Take me to dinner and then we'll come back to Quinn and Puck's flip for the guest room and we're spending the week with our friends. All of them." She says quietly. She looks back at us, "We'll see you guys in the morning."

Puck throws them his keys, "You've got to key this in to get to our place after 9."

Sam nods, "Thanks."

Rachel sprints up and runs to Sam and gives him a big hug, not saying a word, just hugging him and I'm still a little shocked. No, a lot shocked.

After a couple hours everyone trickles out and Rachel and I check on our sleeping babies before heading to bed to have a little more Jealous Rachel sex.

She bites down on my neck when she comes and I try not to scream, we fall asleep wrapped in each others arms and I want to stay like that forever.

"Shhhh!" I hear from the living room, "Puck and Quinn are sleeping."

Is that Santana?

"Where is the guest room?" She asks. "I can't she anything?"

Is she drunk?

"Let's just do it on the couch." Sam's voice answers.

Santana laughs loudly, "That's really really sexy of you, Sam. But, I think I'll need to use those big lips on me first."

Sam laughs and I hear fumbling around and I'm kind of in shock of what is transpiring in my living room, "Strip, Satan."

I shake Rachel, "Baby. Rach." I try to wake her up but she just turns away from me. I grind my teeth in frustration and stand, inching my way to the door.

"Oh God, Sam. God. Yes." I hear Santana plead with him and I stand awkwardly by the door before realizing I'm butt ass naked. I grab my robe and throw it over me and realize I look super gay so I tear that off and throw on some basketball shorts that probably aren't even remotely clean.

"Oh Sam, harder."

No freaking way am I walking out on Sam doing what I think he's doing. In my house, on my couch… and if I remember correctly she's a….

"Rachel." I yell, knowing full well they can hear me, "Oh God." I feign pleasure and she sits up, disoriented and confused, "Yeah baby." I motion for her to be silent as I yell, "Right there."

"Be quiet Finn." She growls, "You'll wake the kids."

I shake my head as I walk towards the bed, keeping my head turned to listen for footsteps running out.

"God damn, Rach." I practically scream and I hear what I didn't want to hear.

"Just finish, Sam." Santana whispers in a hushed voice, "Hurry."

"No, no fucking way." Sam murmurs back. "Put your pants on. We're leaving."

"I love that, Rachel." I yell again.

Rachel is getting angry, "Stop being so loud. What is your-"

"Please Sam?"

Rachel cocks her head, she heard it too, "Is tha-?"

"Aunty San-Tan?"

My head falls into my hand for a split second and I rush out of the room, Rachel tries to follow me and I point her back to the room, "Clothes!" I spit and rush to the living room to find Sam wiping his mouth and Santana stumbling trying to put her jeans back on. "Christopher, what are you doing up?" I scold him and walk him back to his room.

"You were yelling, Daddy. I thought there was a fire."

"Sorry sweet boy. I was just watching an international basketball game."

Chris nods, "That's cool, I didn't know girls could play."

"What?"

"You were saying Mama's name."

"Oh yeah," I lay him down, "It's a women's league. So you think you can get some sleep?"

Chris nods and I kiss his head before rushing back out to see Rachel with folded arms and Sam and Santana gone, "What was that about?"

"I heard them and I went to go stop them and then I realized she was naked and I didn't want to see that so I thought if I made it known it was our place, not Quinn and Puck's then…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So instead Chris got to see Santana naked. Great. Every man in my life has officially seen her naked. Thank you for that." She says before stomping back into our room and shutting the door behind her.

I guess I could have handled that better…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First person gives me ISSUES sometimes and that is why I took so long to finish this chapter. I changed perspectives like fourteen times before landing on Finn and the end scene was supposed to be COMPLETELY different. But as usual, I never write what I plan in my head. My characters have a mind of their own, which is nice but super annoying too. **

**Please let me know what you're thinking. **

**And remember. Reviews. Are. Love. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Rachel POV**

I set my purse down on the floor next to the pedicure station, choosing to sit next to Quinn instead of Santana, and hand my color to the nail technician, "Okay, what happened last night?" I ask without wasting time.

Quinn looked between the two of us, "Well I don't know what you're talking about, so you can take the reins on this one." She giggled.

Santana rolled her eyes and threw a bottle of polish at me, which I almost didn't catch, "Wear this color. Light pink is like announcing to the world that you are still in high school. That plus the two kids, you've got MTV 2 written all over you."

I roll my eyes and stick my feet in the water, "Okay Santana. Seriously, tell me how you ended up half naked in my apartment last night."

"What?" Quinn almost spit out the mimosa she was sipping on, "We have to wait for Kurt for this story."

I scrunched up my nose, "Well when is he getting here?"

Quinn laughed and looked at her phone, "You know Kurt, he runs on his own time. He'll be here soon."

"I think that's a gay man thing." Santana noted, "I swear every gay man in Ohio thinks that 9 means 10."

One of the women working at the spa poured me my own mimosa and we looked through magazines while we waited for Kurt.

"Sorry!" Kurt announced while he rushed in and pulled off his shoes, "I got stuck looking at tuxes."

I let out a chuckle and roll my eyes, "Just sit, we've been waiting for you so we can get a story out of Santana."

Kurt's face brightened at the idea of a story, "Oh! I love stories."

Everyone's attention was on Santana in moments who was looking at her nails as if she didn't care about anything in the world. _Ohhhh Santana. _

"Oh, back to me?" She sighed before looking at Quinn with a grin and then to me with a smug look, "So, the reason yentil came in here all huffy is because her little son came and walked in on Sammy Fresh getting it on in her living room."

Kurt gasped and clapped, "Yay. Sam needs to get laid."

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my laughter inside, "Yes, my three year old son saw his God father going down on you. Way to go, Aunty San-Tan." I said sarcastically, "How'd you get in our apartment anyway."

Santana made her fake 'Oops' face and followed it up with an evil laugh, "I pushed the wrong floor. Sam and I were drunk and making out and I thought I pushed the top floor and by the way your key works to their floor." She told Quinn.

"We know." I growled.

"It's technically the same apartment. It's just the first floor and second floor of the same place." Quinn explained in a much more civil manner.

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Kurt said anxiously, "Has he gotten better?"

"Oh gross, Kurt!" I squeal.

"Yes!" Santana said over the top of me, "That tongue man. He's got the tongue of a lesbian, I shit you not."

I shook my head, "Could you be any worse?" I groan, "You knew you were in my place."

Santana laughed, "Only after Finn started making those weird grunts or whatever the fuck."

"So you should have left." I spit back.

Quinn put her hand on my arm to calm me, "I couldn't leave once he was already in the middle of it. I mean… I was almost done." Santana explained as if it was common knowledge. "I mean, I was planning on leaving before the actual fucking. Plus, it was Finn's fault. He woke Chris up."

I sighed loudly and dramatically before looking at Kurt who looked borderline disgusted, "We weren't actually doing anything. He was trying to be loud so they would know who's house we were at and they would leave." I explain and Kurt laughs loudly.

"Oh my brother is special." He rolled his eyes, "He couldn't just go out there."

I shrug, "He didn't want to see them getting it on."

Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Whatever, he's three."

"Exactly." I say with wide eyes, "He's only three."

Santana shook her head, "Yes! Three! He's not going to remember it. I mean, tell me he hasn't walked in on you and Finn doing the nasty."

I purse my lips awkwardly and hang my head, "That's not the point."

"Oh there we go." Santana laughed with excitement, "Hit a nerve." She beamed and Quinn's eyes widened at the idea of getting some girl talk. I haven't told her a real sex story in, well, ever.

It's really unfortunate having my two best friends being Finn's brother and his ex-girlfriend. It definitely makes talking about sex a chore.

"Okay, he has walked in on us a couple times, but he never really saw anything." I try to explain.

"A couple of times?" Kurt gasps.

"What do you mean he didn't see anything?" Quinn wondered aloud, "Are you one of the couples that stays under the covers?"

I laughed in response, because we are actually the opposite of that couple, "Noooo, normally the most he sees is like…" I trail off awkwardly, "Finn's back or maybe his butt."

"Oh my god. Frankendad smothers you." Santana scoffed, "He's so big I'm shocked you aren't dead yet."

I purse my lips in frustration as Quinn smacks Santana's arm, "Santana." She scolds softly.

"Actually," I say loudly, "His size has been quite helpful when it comes to our sex life." I explain and ignore Kurt's wide almost terrified eyes, "The reason Chris only sees Finn's backside is because almost every time we are doing it, which by the way, is at least once a night," I interject quickly, "We usually end up against the wall. It's perfect for our size difference and Finn is strong enough to do almost all of the work and keep my in place." I say with a confident look at Santana, who's smirk fell into a look of confusion and back to a smile.

"God damn Berry! I'm impressed." Santana grinned at me and I rolled by eyes.

I laughed and looked down at the nail technician who was giggling under her breath at my story, "I suppose that story was a little inappropriate." I say softly and bite my lip, "Maybe the mimosa was getting to me."

Kurt scoffed, "You barely took a sip."

I nodded and picked my glass up and started downing it at the realization at what I had just said in front of my brother in law and everyone in that spa just to show up Santana.

My glass was refilled in minutes and I started sipping on that, "Someone say some other naughty story to make mine feel less weird."

Quinn laughed, "Kurt and I always tell you everything about our sex life."

Santana nodded, "And I tell Quinn and Kurt every ounce of mine."

Quinn tilted her head, "Who do you tell?"

I shook my head wildly, "No one. Ever." I mumbled, "I mean, it's awkward." I say as I shift awkwardly in my seat, "You're his brother." I tell Kurt, "You're his ex." I tell Quinn, "You've slept with him before." I bark at Santana, "Sam is awkward because he used to be in love with me or whatever." I blurt out, the drink actually is starting to affect me, yet I keep drinking. It's barely noon, Rachel. God. "And Puck would not be okay with me telling sex stories."

"What about Cleo? Big's wife?" Kurt suggests.

I shake my head with a little pout, "We stay exclusive to exchanging recipes and talking about baby stuff."

Quinn pats my shoulder, "You don't have to feel weird about telling me sex stories. I mean, you and Puck used to date… sort of. You don't feel weird about my stories, do you?"

I think for a moment, "Not one bit."

"See." Quinn smiles proudly, "You can tell me."

Santana nods, "And you can tell me and I'll try not to bring up that I think he's kind of a whale."

I roll my eyes with a chuckle, "Sounds good, Santana."

Kurt nods, "Keep them to a minimum if you can. But I won't mind hearing either. I mean, I don't have to picture it."

"Do you normally picture my stories?" Quinn asked, a little disgusted.

Kurt nods, "Yes. Of course. But I picture Puck as a mohawked Channing Tatum."

Santana squinted her eyes at him, "You're a strange lady!"

Kurt lifted his eyebrows at Santana and shrugged, "I do my best." He thought for a moment before clapping his hands together in excitement, "Oh! I can totally picture Finn as a Ryan Goseling type character." He smiled, "And I'll picture you as that beautiful jewish girl from that New Years' Eve movie." Kurt said with excitement. "That would be a good porno."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, "You are a freak."

Quinn laughed and almost spit out her drink, "You're like secretly into straight porn, huh?"

Kurt bit his lip and let out what could only be described as a girlish giggle, "Maaaaaybe."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him a little, "Oh Kurt." I chuckle, "My children's uncle, ladies and gentleman."

Kurt tilts his head and me and squints his eyes, "Well with the parents that he has I will be shocked if they don't all turn into nymphos. "

My jaw slacks in utter disgust before I throw my nail polish I picked out at him, "They are three and one. You are disgusting."

Santana pursed her lips in agreement, "I can't say it won't happen, Berry. I mean, with the group of young sex addicts around them…"

I frowned wildly, "Oh my God. I'm corrupting my children."

Quinn lets out a loud sigh, "Oh don't let those two get to you. You are a great mother. And Chris is way too young to remember. Seriously."

"Okay…" I say softly, "But seriously. No more sex around my kids."

"Well then lock your damn door, baby." Santana laughed.

Quinn scrunched up her nose trying to fight the fit of laughter that was approaching, "She's got a point, Rachel. You kinda should lock your door so Chris can't walk in."

"Or his." Kurt suggests with a lift of his cup before tapping it to mine and putting it back to his lips.

I nod, "Good point. I will put that into effect tonight." I say with a grin, "I like this girl talk."

"You have been missing out." Quinn grinned, "I don't know what you thought you were hiding. We used to share a wall with you for Gods sake."

I laughed loudly before flagging the woman down to pour me another glass, "That is a good point."

_I think I like girls day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone. Happy reading! I hoped you liked the fun chapter. It will be fun for a few more chapters before I add some more angst and a little drama to the mix. I think I'm done with Sam drama for the most part. But Emily Gellar is sure to show her face again. :))

Reviews are love.

And I love ALL of you for reading.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Finn POV**

I sat awkwardly on the bench between Emily and Rachel and I somehow felt like he was at the principal's office, or on death row. Either way, I knew he wasn't going to have sex for at least a month. This was all Puck's fault. He's such a dick.

I looked at Rachel who had her arms folded and that 'I hate today' look on her face. Her lips were out and I shifted uncomfortably again. "Mr. Hudson?" Mike's receptionist called, "Mr. Tannenbaum will see you now."

I stood up and looked at Rachel reaching my hand out for her to take it, she opted-out with a sneer and stood up herself, walking past me. Mike Tannenbaum is the General Manager of the New York Jets. He's not quite as big of a deal as the owner, but he's a pretty big deal. I have only met him maybe once and now I was going to be sitting in his office because of a _disturbance. _

"Finn." He said as the three of us took our perspective seats, "I'm very intrigued as to how all of this happened. Do you care to explain?"

I gulped and Rachel looked at me, no, she was glaring at me, "If you don't mind, sir, I would like to leave the explaining to my wife Rachel. She'll be able to explain it better then I will."

I heard Emily scoff and I shot her an unmistakably angry look and her shoulders came up and her head came down, she looked like a turtle trying to hide in its' shell. She should cowar. This is all her fault. Well, and Puck's.

Rachel cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention to her, "With all due respect Mr. Tannenbaum—"

He cut her off, "Please, call me Mike." He grinned widely at her and she smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, Mike. With all due respect, your _employee_ here is a… well… she's a homewrecking slut." Rachel said without any tact whatsoever. Emily gasped as if that was the first time she heard it (It wasn't), and Mike's patience was wearing slowly but surely.

"I will give you a moment to retract those words, Mrs. Hudson." Mike said, an insincere smile on his face.

"No." Rachel said shortly.

Finally I sighed and raised my hand, "I'll explain."

"Please do." Emily said in a snide voice and I shot her another fierce look.

"Emily, zip it. Kapeesh?" I snapped and Rachel giggled quietly and now I _really _felt like I was in the principal's office, with the way Mike was looking at me.

"Okay, it all started last week…"

"_Just fuck her and get it out of your system." Puck barked as he half paid attention to the xbox._

"_Excuse me? Rachel is your friend, Puck! Not to mention I don't want to fuck her. I want to get her out of my life." I told him, "She showed up at Audi's birthday party. She's like… stalking me. And sure the jealousy sex is good but it's getting creepy the way she follows me. We run into her everywhere." _

_We had run into her at the dry cleaners, a couple restaurants and Jewish church, er, I mean synagogue. Emily wasn't even Jewish. _

_Puck shrugged, "All I'm saying is, one night in the sack with you and she would run the other way. I'm sure of it." _

_I shook my head, "I'm not going to cheat on Rachel, idiot. Give me a better idea."_

"_I'm spent. That's all I got." Puck said with a shrug and Sam decided to pipe up. _

_Sam's hand raised like he wanted to be called on, "Oh blondie, you got an idea?" Puck scoffed, "Because I'm sure Finny boy doesn't want your input."_

"_Shut up, Puckerman." Sam spat back before looking at me, "Listen, I think Puck has got a good idea, in theory."_

_I shook my head immediately, "You are both insane."_

"_No, I don't think you should cheat. Obviously that is just ludicrous." Sam rolled his eyes as he spoke, "What you need to do is make it seem like you're into her. You know, lead her on and stuff and then we can like… catch her coming onto you and call her out."_

_Puck threw his control down and stood up, "We can go under cover, behind enemy lines." Puck said, his eyes lighting up like a five year old. "We need to call Artie and get all the high tech shit he uses."_

_I rolled my eyes liberally, "You are both insane." I state and wave my hand like my trying to wipe the idea out of the air. _

"_No. Dude." Puck said with a wide grin, "Sam knows what he is talking about. We could really get this girl in trouble, it would teach her to mess with us. And we'll have shit on her to get her fired."_

_I curled up my lip in response, "Won't it be incriminating for me too?"_

"_Don't do anything to fuck yourself over, jackass." Puck said as if I hadn't thought of it._

_Sam shook his head at Puck, "It'll be our footage, we can edit it. Plus, just be careful. And maybe tell Rachel what we're doing." Sam offered and Puck shook his head furiously. _

"_No fucking way we are telling Rachel. She'll go all logical Mom and say big words about how it's a terrible idea." Puck said loudly, his head shaking furiously, "No fucking way."_

"Skip to the part where she came INTO OUR HOUSE." Rachel screamed and stood over me, as she yelled at Emily.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Mike half-gasped, half-scolded. "You need to take your seat."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine."

Emily raised her hand politely, "I can tell you what happened next." She told the guy, smiled grimly at me before started 'her side' of the story.

"I was just _innocently _befriending Finn, I mean, it was just a coincidence that we ended up going to the same church." Emily said, her smile as sweet as pie.

"It's call synagogue you dumb bitch." Rachel yelled again.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Mike barked once again. She feigned an apologetic look before we all returned our attention to Emily.

"Anyway," Emily started again, tucking her hair behind her ear, "When I started seeing the blonde around I knew something was going on, and Finn was being nicer to me, he normally was so awkward." Emily laughed, "It was cute in a childish way, but I had no intention of breaking up a marriage. I had actually heard that Rachel and him were already broken up." She said with a curt nod. Rachel was right. She was a dumb bitch. "So once I realized that he was into me, I decided to approach that blonde kid I had seen at Audrey's birthday party." Rachel huffed loudly. "He acted a little weird but he answered all my questions and said that things had been fine between Rachel and Finn but I didn't believe it. So I decided to go to the house and see for myself. I buzzed up over and over but they didn't answer and so the doorman let me up after I explained who I was."

"Or you lied and said you were the babysitter." Rachel interjected.

"I _am. _" Emily growled back, "I watch them at daycare."

Rachel began to grind her teeth loudly and I reached to comfort her and she snapped me away.

"When I walked in Chris was standing in the kitchen reaching for the milk, I helped him and he said not to tell his parents because he was supposed to be asleep so he ran back to his room with his glass of milk and then I went to knock on the bedroom door."

Rachel was shaking her head so hard I thought it was going to fly out.

"No one answered so I walked in." Even Mike was looking at this bitch like she was crazy. "And Finn was just sleeping, completely alone while his kids wandered around the house. So I was sure to check on all the kids before I tried to wake Finn up, by the time I got back to wake him up Rachel happened to walk in and it was just a huge misunderstanding." Emily said, her smile sweet as candy and I felt like I wanted to puke.

"Emily," Mike started shaking his head, "I'm sorry but there is no way to turn this, what you did violated so many laws."

"I was helping." Emily's voice strained, "She's the one who pumbled me. And she attacked Finn." Her voice was shaking. "She should go to jail."

"You have a black eye." Mike reasoned, "It's not like she took a knife to you."

"But, Finn… she broke skin."

"I can assure you I won't be pressing charges for her barely scratching me by thinking that I was cheating on her. You were _laying on my bed._" I shook my head, _'you dumb bitch'_ I added internally.

"Listen, Emily," Mike started it again, "You entered their home without consent, she felt threatened. No laws have been broken." He told her, "But our organization has been jeopardized, we look like we overlooked an HR issue because of nepotism." He explained, "And one of our employees looks like a stalker."

"It wasn't stalking." She growled.

Mike sighed and looked at her in the eye, "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you can go." He told us.

Rachel and I both stood and Rachel turned to her before walking out, "The restraining order for me, my husband and our children goes into effect as of midnight tonight."

"But I wor—" Emily began and Mike cut her off.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hudson." Mike cut her off and we walked out, as we did I put my hand on the small of her back and she stepped to side, further away from me.

"Nope. Nu-uh." She stated, pointing her finger at me. "You've got a LOT more to tell me about those _plans_ you had with Sam and Puck." She growled. "Also, feel free to take the couch tonight."

"Rach—"

"Nope, you're in the dog house, Finn." She told me, her eyes looking forward, "No, 'Rach, baby, I'm sorry' bullshit. Let's get home, put our kids to sleep and figure out how to tighten our security. Maybe even move." She frowned as she walked, sniffling a bit and all I wanted was to pull her up into my arms and tell her how sorry I was.

"I am sorry."

"Not good enough, Finn."

"But, I love you."

"Take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More flashbacks of what led to the Emily stalker scenario and Rachel actually walking in to come. Sorry for the wait, loves. My inspiration has been non-exsistent. Love you all though. **

**Read and Review. Because reviews truly are love. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Rachel's POV **

I jumped out of the car as soon as Finn parked in the lot underneath our building. I brushed my fingers through my hair as I made it up to our apartment, stopping my the door man's post to speak to him, "Sam, Noah, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine." I told him for the fourth time that day. "And that's it. No one else will be let up. You understand me?"

Martin nodded his head furiously, "I promise, Mrs. Rachel."

"Thank you, Martin." I should give him a break, it wasn't his fault. When I reach our penthouse apartment I see Sam on the couch with Audrey laying in his arms, both sleeping like babies. Finn still has yet to catch up to me, and I'm glad. I'm so mad I can barely look at him. I think about waking them up, but they look so innocent.

I snap a quick photo, upload it to facebook and pick up Audrey as softly as I can to take her to bed. As I'm making my way to her bedroom I check on Chris. He's sleeping just fine, a slight snore escaping from his lips. Poor boy, he has my nose. I wonder for a moment if I snore like that before I make my way to Audrey's room.

I hear Finn walking in as I'm humming Audrey a lullaby. The anger swells in me again. I kiss my baby girl's head and make my way back to the living room and then to the kitchen. Finn is pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"Looks like your spot has been taken." I tell him and he nods, "You can sleep in our room." I know he knows we have a perfectly good bed in the guestroom but honestly, it's hard sleeping without him in our room. He just nods and I pretend I don't see the light smile at the corner of his lips.

I stomp out and head for the shower, once I turn it on I call Quinn.

"_Hey,_" She whispers.

"Just got back."

"_And?_"

"The bitch got fired."

"_Nice! I have been getting so angry about how dumb those boys are. I can't believe Puck. That dumbass._"

"I really need to know more about this plan of theirs."

"_Sam won't tell you?_"

"Not a lot. I think he's trying to get his status as 'one of the guys' replaced."

"_Oh God. Everyone knows he's one of us._" Quinn giggles and I join her.

"Where are you that you have to whisper?"

"_Puck is sleeping before his shift."_

I breath a loud sigh and think for a moment, "Okay, I'll let you go, but we need to figure out more about everything."

"_What about Finn? I feel like he will tell you everything._"

"I'm not speaking to my darling husband at the moment." I say bluntly and Quinn laughs a little, "I feel dumb, this whole thing is just so stupid."

"_Don't feel dumb, it was scary. I get it._" Quinn agrees, "_She made your home feel unsafe and that's not fair._"

"Thank you for being here for me." I tell her.

We get off the phone and I take off my clothes before hopping in the shower. I lather every inch of my body with bodywash. I feel dirty. I feel so dirty just being in the same room as that homewrecker. I want the memories to go away. I want all of it to go away.

I feel myself starting to tear up, flashes of seeing her in my bed come into my head as much as I try to fight them off. I sink down to the floor and cover my mouth with my hands and I cry. I am trying so hard not to let Finn hear me, but eventually, he must. Because he walks in, he doesn't take off any clothes before opening the shower door and climbing on the floor with me, pulling me into his arms.

I let him comfort me, I think about pushing away for a minute and then I realize that this is why I married him. Because Finn Hudson is the type of man that will get in the shower with all of his clothes on just to let me cry in his arms. He's the type of guy who would sit out of a football game so he can get home early for a birthday party.

Finn Hudson is the perfect guy for me, and it's hard for me to get through things without him. Even things, or issues that I blame on him. I still need him. I will always need him.

After the water turns cold, Finn turns it off and helps me dry off. I am exhausted from the events of the day, from all of the crying. I am exhausted from being so mad.

I wrap the towel around me and he helps me dry my hair with a second towel before finally taking off his wet clothes. His jaw is chattering ever so slightly and I help him so he can get them off faster. Once he's down to his boxers I grab him a third towel from the pantry and he drys himself off.

There are no words, and I'm not sure why. We do not speak.

I go to the bedroom and shut the door and lay in bed, taking my towel off after getting under the sheets. I love the nights when the sheets are my pajamas.

Finn does the same, except he leaves the towel in the bathroom. He has always been the type of person who loves walking around naked.

He turns towards me, and I turn to him. We're staring at each other, just looking. His eyes are asking me if I'm okay. He's begging me to be okay and I give him a slight smile, a small, very slight smile. "I will be okay." I finally break the silence, "We will be okay, too." I add.

The tears that come next are not mine, they are his. They are light and start falling down his face, "I am so-"

I cut him off with my lips. I push my lips hard to his and after a moment our kiss breaks and I just say, "I know..." before turning around in his arms, pushing my body to his and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight." He whispers and just nod.

* * *

><p>When I wake up it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the clock. 3:45 am.<p>

I groan and try to move to the edge of the bed to sit up but Finn's arms are so tight around me I can't. "Finn!" I growl and elbow his stomach and he moans.

"Whaaat?" He asks softly, "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a really good dream."

I roll my eyes and turn around in his arms so we're face to face, "I need to get up."

"It's 3 AM." He complains. "Why on earth do you want to get up?"

"I was going to look for a vegan chocolate chip cookie in the kitchen to snack on." I tell him with a grin and his eye begin to open.

"I'll give you something to snack on..." He teases.

And just like that, it's like it was before. We're Rachel and Finn again. I know we have a lot to work out but I'm done being mad because it just hurts us both. "You are the worst."

"Whaaaa?" He asks, acting I've hurt his feelings.

"You are." I tease him a little more and he smiles and I kiss him, it's a happy kiss this time before I wrap my legs around him. "Well, if you're not going to let go of me... I guess you should just go ahead and tell me what you had in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>I got so many requests to update, I finally did. I have inspiration again, so I hope to get you guys another chapter soon. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this one. <strong>

**Reviews are needed. It's been a while since I've written THIS version of Finchel. So please tell me if I have any gaps. I seriously appreciate you guys more then you could ever know. You guys are the people who keep me writing, the people who inspire me. The people who made me realize my dream. **

**Reviews are love. So is Finchel. :)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Sam POV**

I wake up to Rachel's moans. At first it sounds like crying, but I realized after a couple minutes that she's having sex. I sure hope it's with Finn. I mean, I know they are fighting... Maybe it's angry sex. That is their thing.

I shiver with the ickiness of thinking about this. I walk to Audi's room to check that she's in there and sleeping. She is out and Rachel has a noise maker so she won't wake up. I check on Chris and it's the same thing.

God, Rachel and Finn have cute kids. I'm so fucking lucky to be in their lives. I seriously can barely handle it sometimes. I stretch and get some milk, warm it up and look around the apartment for some headphones to drown out the noise.

"Harder, Finn!" Rachel screams and I think it's uncanny how loud they are. It's even funnier that they think they are getting away with being all secretive about their sex life when we have all, at some point lived with them.

After I drink my milk and find head phones, it's almost 4:30 and they have seemed to have slowed down. I relax again, get cozy on the couch and fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Within 15 minutes I'm up again, this time Finn is growling and groaning about something. I want to fucking kill myself. I guess this is payback for the whole Santana thing.<p>

I close my eyes and think about Santana. I know she's not the one for me, but holy hell that was hot as hell. I try to imagine us together to block out the sounds of Rachel and Finn. I can almost hear her. She's whispering in my ear, "Come on Trouty. Fuck me like you've never fucked a woman."

I find that I'm touching myself to the thought of it. Santana on top of me, breast bouncing up and down as she goes up and down. I turn her over and fuck her silly. Her neck rolls back and she pulls my face down to her lips and...

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiinn."

Fuck. What am I doing? I turn on the TV and purse my lips in frustration. My balls are going to go blue.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of bacon a couple hours later. I fumble off the couch and into the kitchen where I see Audi, Chris and Rachel all sitting. Finn is cooking breakfast and Audi reaches out for me. I pick her up, kiss her forehead and sat on the chair next to Chris, "Hey..." I groan in a groggy state.<p>

Audi is slapping my face, trying to wake me up.

"You look like hell." Rachel laughed.

I give her a sarcastic smile, "You guys kept me up half the night, thank you for that." I mention and she gives an apologetic look before giggling a little bit.

"Sorry about that, kinda forgot you were on the couch."

Finn pours me a cup of coffee, "You need to get a place up here."

"Quinn and Puck have a couple extra rooms..." Rachel offers.

"They are louder then you two, if you can believe."

Rachel and Finn just laugh. Finn puts a couple slices of vegan bacon on her plate and sets a plate full of regular bacon on the table. She leans into him and he kisses the top of her head and I think to myself, 'That is what I want.'

Not a hook up with Santana, not going back and forth with Mercedes. A love that will be a love no matter what happens. Someone who will take care of me no matter what I do or vice versa. People deserve that type of love.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted Pancakes..." Finn says again, making me feel stupid for dazing off.

"Yeah... thank you." He slips a couple on my plate before taking Audi from my arms.

He dances around the table with her, humming a tune I don't recognize and then puts her in her seat, "I love you Audi. See you tonight."

"Daddy." Is all she says while waving. Chris gets up and hugs his legs before sitting back down and eating his pancake with his fingers. Rachel doesn't scold him, which I think is weird... but I ignore it.

Rachel stands up, wraps her arms around his neck and they share a soft gentle kiss and some soft words. She giggles and lets go of him and he ends the conversation, "Not that I'm complaining, just don't think my coach would be happy..." He says loud enough for everyone to hear and she laughs and sits down.

"Bye Dad." She says and the kids say it too. I join in, jokingly.

"I'll miss you, Dad." And he rolls his eyes at me and walks out.

Rachel rolls her eyes at me too. We eat in silence for a little bit and she finally breaks it, "I'm still mad." She offers.

"Mmmhmm..." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up. I am. I just... I know it wasn't anyone's intention for it to blow up the way it did."

I nod, "You've got that right..."

"And thank you for watching the kids last night."

"Any time, Rach."

After a while we all get ready and go to the park with the kids. We meet Kurt there and Rachel and Kurt gossip for a while about everything there is to talk about. I check my phone and notice a missed call from a semi-familiar number.

"Is that... GUYS!"

Rachel and Kurt look over at me and I show them my phone, they both shake their heads at me like they don't understand.

"It's the internship..."

I had been waiting to hear back about an internship in the city for weeks. I drive back from DC every weekend to see the kids and be with my friends and it's exhausting. I need to be back in the city. With Puck and Rachel and everyone.

"Hello?"

"Sam Evans?"

"This is him."

"I need your help to destroy Finn Hudson's marriage."

* * *

><p><strong>Who in the hell would call Sam about THAT? I bet you can guess... <strong>

**Double update day! You guys deserve it for being so patient. **

**Reviews are love. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Finn POV**

When I get home from practice, Sam is _still _there. I find that a little strange but ignore it at first. Rachel is chewing her fingernails and Sam is chewing on his lip.

I try to make a joke to lighten the mood, "If you guys fucking kissed again, I'm going to lose my shit." I say immediately. I am half-joking, and I feel like I've made that clear but Rachel doesn't laugh or roll her eyes. She just stands up.

"Finn, sit down. We have a problem." She tells me, I know it's not about her and Sam. I know it's about something else. Something worse.

Sam takes a breath before starting, "A woman called me today, I answered because I thought it was about that internship that I had applied for, which side note... I totally nailed it and I start next Monday." Sam grins and Rachel shoots him a glare. If looks could kill he would be so dead right now.

I put my hand on Rachel's leg to calm her and she looks at me, her big eyes watering, "Sam, keep going..." She says, still looking at me. I direct my attention to Sam and Rachel puts her hand on top of mine, squeezing it.

"A woman called me and said she needed my help breaking you guys up or something..." Sam said, he seems scared, like I would beat him up for picking up his phone, "I asked her how she got my number, I asked her who she was, I asked her so much stuff. And the most information I got from her was that she was working for someone else. That the person she works for has something on me that could ruin my career and that if I don't work with them it will come out."

I look around the room as if that will help me to process the information, "But she called you, so you have her number... we can like... trace it."

"It's a pay phone." Rachel said sadly, "Located inside of the Trump tower. Maybe she works there..." She offered and shrugged, "But there is no way of knowing."

"How'd you figure all of that out?"

"We called back. Some homeless man answered and told us." Sam said, almost proudly. As if he thought of calling it back himself, and he deserves praise.

"I feel sick." I say honestly and Rachel rubs my back and leans into me, "Do you think it's..."

"Emily? No doubt in my mind." Rachel states with a curt nod, "What should we do?"

"We cannot get caught up in a scandal." I growl and stand up, beginning to walk around the room, "I am already the most high maintenance guy on the field. Only working on home games and all that… Holy hell, we are so screwed."

Rachel squints her eyes at me, she's mad, "Scandal? You're worried about the scandal and not our relationship?"

I give her a look, a look that says 'are you crazy?', "Our relationship is fine, baby. No one can break us apart." I am meaning to say it sweetly, but it's coming out like I should say 'DUH' after it. God, why can't I ever say the right thing? "Where are the kids?" I finally realize.

"With Quinn." Sam answers for Rachel who is still glaring at me.

"Our relationship is fine, and we've gone through a lot, but I don't want to fight for you anymore." Rachel is crying now, "You are mine, and we're supposed to be married and happy and perfect and now... now everything is all ruined and I have to fight to keep my own husband."

By the end of her speech, or what I think is the end, I am on my knees and my hands are cupping her face, "You don't have to fight for me, baby. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her, and now it sounds sweet. "I love the hell out of you. Always have, always will. No person, or group of people can change that."

Sam clears his throat and we both look at him, "So, when she calls me back, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Then it hits me, the reality of all of this. We're risking Sam's life as well as everyone's for this. "What did they want you to do?"

Sam waits for a minute, looks at Rachel and she nods, telling him that it's okay to tell me. I'm now more scared than I have ever been. "Sleep with Rachel."

That's when I reakky feel sick. I run to the bathroom and feel lunch coming out of me. I shouldn't have had pizza. Everyone was going to that sandwich place, I should have gone there. I feel Rachel's hand on my back halfway through and I am both grateful and disgusted that she is with me. I do not want her to see this.

I sit up and reach to flush the toilet, but Rachel beats me to it. "I'm sorry. That was gross."

Sam runs in with a bottle of water and hands it to me, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault..." I tell him and it's sincere. Sam has worked so hard to gain back my trust and everything just feels like a mess now. I take a couple swigs of water and spit the water back out in the toilet then start drinking the bottle down. It's gone within a minute and Sam runs to go get me another one. Rachel slides down next to me and puts her head on my shoulder, "We're going to figure this out." I tell her and she nods.

* * *

><p>Audrey and Chris wake us up the next morning with Quinn and Puck in tow, "Dada." Audi says, she's sitting on top of me, hitting my face. I laugh and open my eyes.<p>

"Audi!" I say with excitement, but it comes out as a groan because, well, I'm tired as hell. I look over and see Chris cuddling with Rachel, "Hey Monster!" I say and he turns over and cuddles with me. Rachel gets up and starts to stretch.

"How were they last night?" She asks Puck and he shrugs.

"They were good, the usual."

"Didn't go to sleep on time." Quinn announces, looking at Chris, he just snuggles further into my side.

"Want to go to the cafe downstairs? We need to discuss ideas." I offer, trying to sit up with both my kids clinging to me.

Everyone agrees and Rachel starts the coffee to hold us over while we all get ready. In an hour we get to our destination and Kurt and Blaine meet us there.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asks, "Isn't he the glue to this operation?"

I take a breath, "We need to figure out a game plan without him before bringing him into this."

"Whatever this is, I just don't want the kids to be affected." Rachel offers and holds Audi close.

Chris is getting to the age where he catches on a bit more than he should and I bite my lip, "Can we talk in code?"

Kurt nods and gets excited, "Oh! I got it! We can talk with BIG words and give everyone different names."

Blaine widens his eyes and thinks, "Or we can use the names Sue called us in high school."

"Jewish Mohawk it is." Puck says proudly and Quinn gags herself a little.

"Then I guess I'm Q." She says

"Sugar Ray." I offer stupidly. It's the only nickname she said to me that wasn't super offensive. What's wrong with Sugar Ray?

"Young Burt Reynolds!" Blaine grins proudly and Kurt elbows him, "What?"

"More like Other Gay!" He says with a scoff.

"I like YBR." Quinn says, her voice supportive. It's sweet.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Porcelain."

Rachel laughed and agreed, "Since Sue didn't call me anything..."

"To your face." Puck adds and I shoot him a glare.

"I guess I'll go with Yentl. And Sam will be Trouty. Obviously."

"And Emily?" I ask.

"The boss." Quinn says and the waitress comes over. We all order and Rachel orders double the amount of food she normally does.

"Stress eating..." She says with a sad face and we start our work.

"I think it's important to know what The Boss has on Trouty." Quinn says first, "That will help this whole thing."

"What if it's intense? Like so intense we can't take it to the Po-Po?" Puck says and we all look at him with a sideways glance. "What... I thought we were talking in code."

Everyone laughed a little and we discussed more about what The Boss could possibly have on Trouty. Rachel assumed it had to be some sort of sex tape, and since he's been wanting to get into politics, it would actually ruin him for a long time to come.

"Trouty didn't say anything about what it could be?" Quinn finally asks Rachel and Rachel just shrugged.

She was hesitant for a minute, but finally spoke, "I think he knows what it is, just won't tell me because it's embarrassing."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Why would he be embarrassed about it? Aren't you guys best friends?"

"Maybe because she's a girl?" Kurt offered, "Maybe you guys can talk to him about it?" Kurt pointed between Puck and me.

"No. Nope." I say, "If he wanted to tell me, he would have."

"YOU" Rachel starts, "Never asked him." She continued. "Who is for Sugar Ray and Jewish Mohawk talking to Trouty?"

Everyone raised their hands with Rachel, even Chris and Audi because they love raising their hands, except for me. "It's settled." Kurt says with a grin. "Step two?"

"What is step two?" Rachel asked.

"We need to figure out what Yentl and Sugar Ray need to do to get The Boss off their backs without involving the..." He cringed before saying it, and I smiled because I knew what he was going to say. "Po-Po." He said it with disdain. We all laughed. It's always so good to see Rachel laugh. It lights up her whole face and it's just amazing.

I think for a moment and look at Rachel hesitantly before saying, "Maybe we should involve my publicist. She'll know what to do... don't you think?"

Rachel takes a breath for a moment and nods, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

I've been working with a woman for about six months named Deborah Star who makes sure I get all the good publicity I can stand without seeming like I am Tim Tebow or anything.

Kurt is silent for a minute before interjecting on everyone talking about possible things they could do, researching the boss, finding her and getting dirt on her. Or him. To be fair, we don't know that it is Emily. Though it seems that way. "What if your publicist made it seem like you weren't together."

"How would we pull that off?" Puck asks, a scoff in his voice.

"We fulfill The Boss's wishes. We make it so Yentl and Trouty are seen out and about together, things like that. Make it seem like it's working, what the boss is doing." Kurt is excited about it and I am just not buying it, "No, nothing would happen. And we'll send in the tips to Perez and stuff."

"No." Rachel says before I get there.

"I'm just saying.. It's kind of brilliant." Kurt says again and I look at Puck and Quinn's faces who actually seem to be sold.

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Maybe as a last resort, honey." He says and Kurt backs down. I look at Rachel who seems to feel awful already, just from bringing the idea up. I know she doesn't want to 'put me through' that.

I take her hand and squeeze it in a supportive manner, she mouths that she loves me and I do the same.

* * *

><p>"I like where Kurt's head is at." Deborah Star says on the phone to me later that day, "But we need to start with something smaller, and see if that wards them off. Maybe just not having you two out in public. We'll post a couple anonymus tips that you have been sleeping at Puck and Quinn's and just always push their floor when you get in the elevator and then go back down to your house. Little things like that." She tells me, I start taking notes because I'm really bad at remembering stuff.<p>

"If you want to go out as a family, go out separately and go to places on the approved list that I emailed you. There are some places in New York that the Pap have to stay out of and if people take pictures inside, or even report about it, they will be banned."

"Yes Ma'am." I say and she hangs up, just like that. She's like that. Never says 'Goodbye'.

* * *

><p>After we tuck the kids in and do a duet rendition of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' we hop in bed shortly after. We're tired and mad and a little horny, but we talk anyway. I tell her everything Deborah says and Rachel starts to cry.<p>

"I don't want to have to do this." She whimpers and I nod, kissing her forehead.

"We don't have to, you know?"

"But... we do... for Sam." She sniffles in between words.

I let my lips touch hers briefly before kissing her cheek, and then her other cheek and then whispering into her ear, "That is why I love you." I put my hand on her chest, "Because of that big heart of yours."

Rachel smiles through her tears and whispers, "I love you more."

I smile back, trying to be sincere, but in the back of my mind… I'm scared as hell. _Don't let 'em see you sweat, Hudson._

* * *

><p><strong>Trying so hard to update daily for you guys until this story is done. Love you all.<br>**

**Reviews are love. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rachel POV**

It's been a week since we ran the idea by Finn's publicist of making our relationship seem rocky and it's not as hard as I thought it would be. We just stay home a LOT. Which the kids love. Finn has gone to dinner with Kurt alone a couple times and every outing he's had has ended up on Perez or some other gossip site.

We're actually getting more publicity than ever. Nothing gets you in the public eye like a scandal. Finn leaves early for practice every morning except Wednesday when he stays home with us. It's been great just being homebodies. We have to keep the blinds closed when he's in the house but, that's probably for the best anyway because we have a lot of sex these days. Finn goes to Puck and Quinn's for breakfast just so no one will see the elevator coming down from our floor and the kids go with him. It's actually really nice to have the place to myself every morning. I am getting a lot of reading in.

You'd think I'd be more upset about this whole thing, but it's kind of been a breeze and Sam is so happy that we're doing this for him. I just hope the next phase goes by quickly.

Sam hasn't gotten a call since the whole disaster so we've just been waiting until he gets further instructions, we're also trying to draw Emily out of hiding. It's all very weird that we're being so covert. But it's kind of fun too.

Whenever we meet about the whole thing we all wear black. I can't help but think of it as a big secret mission that we all get to partake in. But that's just Rachel for you. I love stuff like this. I mean, I've watched the entire Gossip Girl series 10 times.

I heard the "DING" from the elevator signifying that Finn was home from work. I stood up and went to greet him and was surprised to see Deborah. "Oh... hey!"

"We've got to step it up a notch!"

I signaled her to the table and we both sat down, I grabbed a couple glass and a bottle of red and began pouring, "What do you mean?"

"Someone sent in a picture of Finn kissing you on the balcony yesterday morning."

I tried my hardest to think and remembered instantly. I internally scolded him for coming back after breakfast just to kiss me goodbye. "It's just on the cheek and you look kind of... intense in the picture."

I laughed nervously, "I was reading a mystery novel."

"Well, you look pissed... which is good." She assures me.

"We can claim that he was trying to make up with you, but it didn't work. But obviously WE can't claim that. 'An insider' has to do the talking." She told me seriously.

"Okay... what do you mean 'step it up'?"

Deborah pushed her short brown hair behind her ears and stared at me with a serious look. She looked like a publicist. The way she held herself, her constant string of glares that she gave off. Not to mention she was ALWAYS in a pant suit. She was the Sue Sylvester of pant suits. "We're going to have to have Finn stay in a hotel. My assistant is renting one as we speak."

"Okay, he'll rent the hotel room. But stay here."

Deborah shook her head, "Honey."

"What?" I said back with a scathing tone, "You mean I am just going to stay here alone and Finn will stay there? What is the point?!"

"The point is that housekeepers and hotel receptionists are not above giving information away. Like, his bed wasn't slept in or he never arrived at the hotel."

I took a breath, I felt myself beginning to come unhinged. The hard part had finally come. "Sweetheart, you won't be alone."

"You gonna stay with me and the kids, Deb?"

She laughed as if I was a comedian, her head went back and she slapped her knee. "No, No, Mrs. Hudson. Mr. Evans will be here. He'll be spending the nights on the couch or the spare room of course. But I wouldn't be opposed to you having your coffee together on the balcony." Deborah grinned, "We'll also be orchestrating some child hand-offs."

"You can't be serious."

"If it's too hot, Mrs. Hudson, I suggest you get out of the kitchen. We're not saving Finn's career here. We're helping Mr. Evans." She paused and drank her entire glass in one BIG gulp, "More wine?" She asked before pouring herself another glass.

I nodded dutifully and allowed herself to pour herself another glass and gulped a couple chugs from my glass before handing it to her to pour some more for me. I felt sick to my stomach. "And Finn... he's signed off on this."

Deborah nodded and continued drinking, she had absolutely no tact.

"Okay. Keep me updated."

She smiled and pour the rest of the glass down her gullet and gave me her card. "I'll be in touch." She promised before letting herself out. I felt myself beginning to wallow. I poured the rest of the bottle into my large wine glass and called Finn.

"Heeeeeey b-uck!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, it's cool man. I just can't stay there anymore." I realized he was pretending I was Puck. He must be in front of someone. I internally groaned.

"Listen Finn. I get it. I get what we have to do, but I'm going to miss you. You know?"

"Puck, I'm checking into my hotel right now. I'll be up in the room and I can talk more freely. Call you in 5?"

"Your room is ready Mr. Idol."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he used his most known alias. Billy Idol. What a joke. "Listen... Puck.. I gotta go."

"Love you." I said softly.

"I..." He stopped himself.

"Just say 'you too' Finn!"

"You too..."

I hung up the phone and took a breath and another big gulp of wine. I needed to cook something before I found myself at the bottom of the bottle.

DING!

I heard the elevator open and I walked towards the entrance of our home to see Quinn and the kids. "Hey guys! Did you have fun?"

Chris and Audi smiled at me and I took Audi into my arms and kissed her head. "Dada!" She said. She looked around the room for a minute. "Daddy is out of town tonight." I said dumbly. "He'll be home soon." I promised. "But Uncle Sammy will be with us!"

"Operation Publicist is getting more intense?" Quinn asked and I put Audi in her seat and kissed Chris' forehead.

"You could say that." I sighed and sat down, "Thanks for taking them to the park they were getting cabin fever in here. Want to stay for dinner?"

Quinn nodded, "Sure, Puck is at work tonight so I'm all yours."

"I'm going to just do pasta." I told her and took another sip of wine, "And I'm going to get sloshed!"

"I'll do that with you too!" She offered and laughed.

DING! Sam must already be here. I'm starting to feel like I was the last to know.

She sat down next to me and put her hand on my leg, "You're going to get through this, Rach. I promise."

As if reading my mind Sam brought it a large pizza. "You baked?!" I teased and he nodded.

"I figured tonight was more of a 'sit in your PJs drinking wine and eating pizza' night. Instead of a 'cooking for four when your husband isn't even here to eat it' night."

"God. In another life you guys were totally married."

I rolled my eyes at Quinn and looked at Sam thankfully, "In this life we're brother and sister." I told them both and Sam smiled.

"Oh good. I was thinking we were going to get it on and have another weird moment with Finn."

"The public would be stoked about that." Quinn offered and I rolled my eyes at them both.

Chris ran in from his room and hugged Sam's legs. "PIZZA!"

Sam laughed, "For a second I thought it was ME you wanted to see, not the pizza."

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

It's been an entire week out of my house and I've only gotten to see Rachel twice and both times were when she was 'dropping off the kids' in public. We skype every night but Emily or whoever it was that called Sam hasn't contacted him again and I am beginning to think this is all for nothing.

I am sick of hotel food and hotel beds and going to dinner with Kurt and Blaine every other night alone. I miss my wife.

It also sucks that I have to convince my Mom every day that Rachel and I are fine and that it's just a gag. She hates stuff like this.

Rachel got a part in a play and instead of being able to celebrate with her, we had phone sex and after she went to sleep in our bed and I was stuck in this fucking hotel room.

I turned on the page on the gossip magazine I was given from Deborah this morning. There was the article she wanted me to see. "Un-Soulmates" the article read with a picture of Rachel and I with a squiggle line through it. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

The article went on and on how an insider (AKA Santana) told them about me trying to repair the relationship but Rachel saying it was too hard and wanting me further from her and the kids. The article had pictures of Sam and Rachel on our balcony reading together and another picture sent in by "an insider" (AKA Quinn) of Rachel asleep on Sam's lap in our apartment. Then Rachel had to fake-hire a fake-housekeeper for the picture getting out.

"Rachel seems to want something more out of 'Uncle Sammy' as the kids call him. Maybe he's not there just to help with the kids."

UGH! I hate hate hate gossip magazines. There is one picture of me with a baseball cap on where I'm sitting on bench with Quinn that makes her look like she's in love with me when really she was looking past me at Puck. They just twist everything. Even though... we kind of wanted them to twist it. It still pisses me off.

"Rumor is that Tay. Swift has her eyes on Mr. Hudson. Maybe she's looking for material for her next album." I shut the magazine harshly and slouched. I hate this.

When my phone rang a moment later I was still feeling sick to my stomach and didn't look to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Finn!" It was Rachel, her voice was... panicked. I sat up and began getting dressed as fast as I could. "She called again."

* * *

><p>When I got back to my apartment building, I went up to Puck and Quinn's where all of the curtains were drawn and Rachel and Sam were sitting with everyone.<p>

Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and the kids were all in their large living room almost silent. The kids were playing with a train set and they both seemed so excited to see me, which was nice. I picked up Audi and Chris jumped onto me. I sat on their leather couch with both of the kids piled on me and breathed them in for a moment. After a minute Rachel walked over to me and kissed my forehead and sat with us.

After a good thirty minutes of just... being a family for the first time in a while... the kids got bored and went back to playing and we all sat down and talked in hushed voices. "So what'd she say?"

"I recorded it." Sam said sheepishly, "But I don't think it was Emily."

"Why?"

"Just listen."

He handed me the phone and my hands fumbled it around for a moment. I felt my heart sink and I didn't want to hear it, but I did. I finally hit play and put the phone to my ear.

"Sam Evans speaking."

"Seems like you were able to do something in a couple weeks what my other pigeon couldn't do in almost two months."

"Other pigeon?"

"Emily. You know her, right? She was strapped for cash and I gave it to her, but she was terrible at it. I should have found someone on the inside sooner."

"What do you want?" Sam voice was fuming.

"You don't know me, but just know that I don't mess around. I need proof."

"Proof?"

"Proof that you and Rachel slept together. I don't need it, rather, Finn needs it. He won't give up on her unless he KNOWS she betrayed him."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't. I just- listen." She gulped, showing her first sign of being human. "I don't hate him. I just need to do the same thing he did to me."

"He ruined your marriage?" Sam didn't sound convinced. I heard him scoff at the statement. I have literally been with Rachel for my entire life, when did I have time to ruin some bitches marriage.

"He ruined a lot more than that. Listen. I ask the questions here." She paused and finally spoke up. My eyes met Rachels' and she had tears falling over her eyelids. "I don't care if it's a sex tape, a picture, or if he walks in on you guys but I need this to happen. Once that happens we'll work on Rachel's career."

"Excuse me?"

"First we have to hurt Finn's relationship, then ruin Rachel. He has to watch the person he love crumble and not be able to save her because he's too angry. Do you understand?"

"I don-"

"Sam. I have the video. I am fully prepared to releas-"

"No..."

"You have two days."

"How will you know?"

"Send the evidence to P.O. Box 21254 New York, New York."

I put the phone down and everyone in the room was silent. Sam was looking down at his hands and he swallowed, "This is extortion." I said slamming my hands on the table, "This is... it's illegal."

Everyone looked at me with sad eyes and Sam stood.

"What I did was worse..."

I raised my eyebrow at him and sat down slowly looking at him, "How?"

Kurt handed me a beer and I pushed it away, "Sam..."

"I-I, Well, I kind of..."

"You kind of what?"

"Committed fraud."

My mouth dropped and everyone in the room took a swift breath inward. "If the video that this person has gets released, I will get sent to federal prision."

"You committed fraud? Like... on your taxes?"

Sam looked at Rachel who nodded and Sam chewed on his lip for a moment before standing up and pacing, "I didn't realize how wrong it was at the time, but I was in the middle of a medicaid fraud claim in DC with my boss and once I realized what it was I got out but he wanted to make sure I didn't talk so..."

"So..."

"All of the documents that link us to the fraud are in my name, and I signed them."

"You signed them." I stated looking at him, "He didn't forge your signature. You actually signed them."

"When you get hired somewhere, anywhere, they give you all this stuff to sign and I signed everything they gave me and I didn't really read... like, any of it."

"You signed criminally binding documents that link you to medicaid fraud in the white houses backyard?" I scoffed, "And the video?"

"There are two videos. One of me signing the documents and another of a conversation that I had with my boss, where I like... basically... confess sort of."

"How can you confess?"

"I was the fall guy. That's why they hired me. They needed a fall guy." Sam put his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do."

"So it's your career or Rachel's?" I asked standing up and walking over to him, I was up in his face in seconds and Sam almost whimpered in fear. "Let me tell you one thing. I will pick Rachel's EVERY SINGLE TIME."

Sam took a breath and I could smell the booze on his mouth, "I know."

"But it's not just me against him!" Rachel argued. "It's prison vs fake adultery."

"It's not fake adultery. It's your career." I argue. "It's more than that now."

"It's more than that for ALL of us!" Rachel spit back.

"No. My job is to look out for my family and you're not part of it." I told Sam, ignoring Rachel.

Rachel pushed me backwards from Sam and looked at me seriously, "Finn. Stop being selfish. We're not going to let Sam go to prison for his entire adult life because you screwed up some bitches life."

"You believe anonymous phone girl over me?!"

"OVER YOU? You haven't even said one word either way!"

"Rachel! This is getting ridiculous! I've known you my whole adult life, when would I have possibly had the time to ruin someone's life!?"

"Finn!" She said back, preparing her argument when we both heard Puck's fist slam the table.

"Enough!" Puck stood up, "Fighting is only holding us back."

"I'm not going to negotiate with terrorists!" I say, feeling like Rachel as the words slip from my lips.

"Okay President Hudson!" Kurt mocks me, "No one said we were. But, maybe some of us have productive ways to handle this. You know? More productive than yelling in ears distance from Chris and Audi."

Rachel and I both looked at our wide eyed kids at the same time and Quinn and Blaine walked over to them to grab them and move them out of earshot.

"I'll admit, I could have handled that better."

Kurt scoffed and sat down and handed me the beer yet again, "Calm down, FinnyD. We got a plan."

Rachel and Sam looked at them with the same dumbfounded look I did, "Wait..." Rachel put up her hand as if to pause time, "We do?"

Puck and Kurt looked at each other with a smirk, "No, WE do!" Kurt pointed between the two of them and I grinned at the unlikely alliance.

"Let's get started." Blaine said as he walked back into the room with Quinn and I felt a weight move off my shoulders.

"Let's do this..."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sam POV**

We all have our assignments from Puck and Kurt. Can I just say how weird it is that Puck and Kurt are the people who came up with the assignments? Even Santana is on her way in town to help with the plan.

Basically the plan entitles three parts. The first is my duty. We need to find out who we're dealing with. I've been interning with the Governor of NY for two weeks and I'm already calling in my first favor.

Luckily, I am not going all the way to the Governor with it.

Stephanie Carter is a little blonde chick who has been the Lt. Governors secretary for two years which is exactly perfect for what I need to get into the government systems.

I walk up to her Brownstone in Queens quickly because I'm already running late. As soon as I ring her doorbell I hear a yippy dog bark his head off at me. After a casual minute in the cold November air she opens up the door and rushes out.

She is 26 and is still living with her parents which I am sort of jealous of. I haven't lived with my parents since I was 17. "HI!" She says with a big beautiful grin. Her hair is long and curly, and from my experience when a girl curls her hair for you. It's a good thing.

I decide she likes me and I internally highfive myself before taking her hand and leading her to the closest martini bar, "Trying to get me drunk?" She asks in her cute little voice and I laugh a little but in my head I'm screaming.

"SURE AM!"

**Puck POV**

I look at my phone and see that Sam is already with Stephanie and text him to hurry up the process by getting her to take shots. Then I send him a picture of the drunk girls in front of me for moral support.

Santana and Quinn at the bar taking shot after shot which is on my personal tab. I secretly switch their patron out for Jose after a couple shots. "I know my tequila, mohawk." Santana says as she pours another shot down her throat.

"Well, I know my wallet can't keep up with you." I bicker back and Quinn shakes her head at me, telling me to 'BE NICE' with her eyes.

"Why do you have to get sloshed?"

"No one is going to believe that I PURPOSELY hooked up with Finn Hudson unless I'm shitfaced." Santana says, her latino accent coming out the drunker she gets.

"Finn gets ALL the perks." I grumbled under my breath.

Quinn frowns at me, "You KNOW I still love you." She says with a wink and blows me a kiss.

I look at the door and see Hudson walking towards us and Santana snaps a photo and sends it into Perez. "Here we go..."

**Rachel POV**

Blaine and I are at a coffee shop, waiting. Kurt is playing "director" of this whole drawn out plan from our apartment and watching our sleeping kids. I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty nervous about the whole situation but I think that Kurt's master knowledge of people and their average reactions and Puck's expertise on crazy bitches that we actually are in good hands.

We let Deborah know all of the plans and though she was hesitant we have her support overall, we had to promise that we would get the police involved within 2 days no matter what. Which to Sam's dismay, we did promise.

I took a breath and checked my phone for the 15th time, "Why hasn't Kurt contacted us?"

"He's waiting for the perfect time, Rach. Chill."

"Chill?"

"Yes. This was well thought out."

"We are in DC pretending to be a couple for a politician who has committed a federal offense! We are in way over our head, Blaine."

"Keep your voice down... baby." He said sweetly and I looked around and ducked my head.

"What if they recognize me?"

"They won't."

I shot him and glare and he laughed, "These guys are politicians, they don't care about gossip rags." He said and grabbed out my 'glasses' and handed them to me. "Plus you have these, and your wig!"

I touched my head, remembering my short blonde wig and laughed, "I look ridiculous."

"You look beautiful, like always." He smiles sweetly at me, "Honey!" He winks and I roll my eyes and hear my phone vibrate.

I grab it from the table and look at it urgently, "We're a go." I say, my voice is shakey and he grins at me.

"We've got this." Blaine promises and I nod. He stands, reaches for my hand and we head out the door and towards the restaurant that Kurt has just given us the address to. Blaine pulls up two images on his phone and shows them to me again.

"This is who we're looking for."

I nod, "I got it."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

**Finn POV**

Santana is doing an eerily good job at fawning all over me and she has kissed me on the cheek about 14 times. Puck noticed that at least two of them got caught on camera. My phone buzzes and I look at it. It's a blast from Perez. The 3rd tonight.

"Another shot. Finn Hudson is getting busy tonight. If the divorce wasn't real before. It is now!"

I look at Puck and nod at him, signalling that it was time and he shot a text to Kurt. Puck looked at his phone, frowned and shook his head. "Another drink?" He offered and I sighed. Obviously the paparazzi wasn't outside yet. We'd have to take out the big guns. Rachel wasn't going to be happy.

I chugged my beer and took both of the shots on the bar that were meant for the people next to us. I got a glare, but then they realized who I was and took pictures with me. Santana and Quinn forced their way into one of the pictures and Quinn licked my face in the picture. So that will be out in the world forever.

I yelled at one of the workers to get the three of us a private booth and cringed as they kicked out another couple out of one of the back booths. Once we got in there we closed the drapes and Quinn and Santana re-did their makeup while I drank the remaining drinks on the table. "How did you get so drunk so fast?" I mumbled and Santana laughed.

"It takes practice!" She smiled and Quinn waited for a couple minutes before busting out her loud hyena laugh for the people closest to us could hear. Santana reached over and messed up her make-up and then kissed my cheek to leave a lipstick mark. Right on cue Puck came in and pulled Quinn out and had a very public argument about how she was "just trying to cheer me up." and Santana and I waited for a couple more minutes.

Santana messed up her hair and stuck her head out and ordered four more shots of tequila. After they got to us, we closed the curtains again and Santana proceeded to make as much noise as possible as I drowned myself in tequila.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn!" Santana squealed in a silly girly flirtatious voice and I lifted my eyebrow at her and she pushed me. "HELP!" she whispered furiously and I have a loud laugh and followed it my a guttural grunt.

"I'm going to regret this." I mumbled and she began kissing my face and neck to leave lipstick stains and then decided she did it too much and wiped some of them off. I undid my button up and she pulled her tank top over a little bit so it looked disheveled.

"Your wife is going to kill me."

I nodded and finally I got a text from Kurt. "Go!"

"Let's take this somewhere more private. I have a room." I said in a normal voice, trying not to sound like I was trying to spread the word, but if someone was paying attention, they'd hear it.

"You got it, Hudson!" Santana said and leaned over and kissed me on the lips and I jumped.

"It wouldn't be believable if you have marks everywhere but your lips." She mumbled as quietly as she could.

I'm SO dead.

**Quinn POV**

When I get to The Hudsons' residence, Kurt's treating the house like his own person work station. He has three computers, two cell phones and the TV all on in the living room. I quickly go check on the kids who seem to be sleeping away through the madness and go to sit down next to Kurt.

"My part is done. And now that we have all defaced our public image..." I sighed, "What can I do?"

He handed me headphones, or like, threw them. "Listen in on Rachel and Blaine and tell me when they make contact with the politicians at the restaurant."

I sigh, but oblige and look at my phone and google Finn's name over and over. It takes about 20 minutes for his pictures with Santana leaving the bar to make it online but once one comes it's like a flood.

After 5 more minutes we see them going into the hotel. Santana is leaning on Finn and he's saying, "She's had a little too much to drink." In one of the videos but Santana keeps putting her face super close to his.

Santana is either a really good actor or really drunk.

Rachel and Blaine keep gabbering on about musicals for a good part of me listening in until Rachel says "OVER THERE!" and I unplug the headphones so we can both listen.

"This is going to be good!" Kurt smiles and rubs his hands together.

"Anything from Sam?"

Kurt looks at me with pursed lips and I roll my eyes, "Sorry. Trouty."

"No. He said she's getting pretty wasted but he hasn't had an in yet."

"Damn."

Once I hear Rachel start talking in a southern accent I know we're a go. I smile and Kurt and he grins back like a little kid. We should get paid for this shit.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Rachel POV**

"Oh my God. Mr. Johannsan?" I said in my best southern accent, "I have heard so much about you..."

The man with the long face glared at me and I kept talking. I channeled my best southern hillbilly and kept on going, Blaine stood by my side with a green trucker hat and he arm draped around me loosely.

"My Uncle is Bruce Caplan and can I just say he speaks the WORLD of you and Mr. Jenkins here." I pointed to the chubby man across from him, "I couldn't believe we ended up at the same restaurant as the people who saved the family business. Politicians doing good for a little East Coast Pharmaceutical company like us?"

The chubby man in the too-tight suit with the receding hair line finally spoke, "I think you've mistaken us for someone else."

"Nope. No way. We know it was you." Blaine said with a grin and pulled a chair up and sat down next to them. Their faces showed their dismay. "Her Uncle told us what you did for us. You saved the company a million dollars!"

"What company are you referring to?" The long faced gangily man asked nervously.

"Well you've got to remember Bruce? Bruce from Texon Pharmaceuticals based out of Atlanta." I said with my big southern smile, "He said you guys came to him when he was in need. Imagine that, a politician HELPING a company for a change."

The chubby guy looked at the skinny man and spoke in a nervous fashion, "George?"

George laughed him off, "Oh yes, how could we forget Bruce? He was a sweetheart. A Teddy bear of a guy."

Blaine laughed and grabbed the chubby man (Mr. James Jenkins) glass of wine and took a swig, "Oh this is a good year." He teased and kept talking, "We are just so grateful to you. Our whole family. The recall would have put us under. You saved us so much and only for 50,000 dollars." He smiled, "You can't imagine our gratitude."

"Please!" I said sitting on the other side of them, "Let us pay for you meal as a Thank You."

George cleared his throat and asked me to keep my voice down and I spoke real low, "We're forever in your debt for what you did."

James finally spoke up, "Well Bruce needed a way out, and in this economy it was the least we could do. Drug recalls can get messy."

"Just between us," Blaine moved forward, "How'd you get us out of that mess?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to hear the whole heroic story."

Blaine looked at me and winked and I grinned back.

**Sam POV**

Stephanie was tipsy on vodka and cigarettes and we danced in the moonlight as we made our way back to my house. She giggled in my ear and I was starting to have second thoughts about tricking her into helping us.

She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and she touched my lips with her hands, "I have never seen a mouth like yours."

I laughed and she kissed me. It was a quick surprise but she tasted like appletinis and lip-chap. After the kiss I was certain I never wanted to NOT feel her lips again. I held her close and kissed her again and finally spoke.

"I like you."

She giggled, "I like you too."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Please," she grinned and I licked my lips and kissed her again.

"I need your help."

**Rachel POV**

George gulped and motioned for a check and James shook his head, "We really should get going."

"Oh stop, any ally of my Uncle's is a friend to me." I smiled, "How'd you get the drugs off the shelf without a full blown recall?"

"It's really a very touchy subject." George said softly, "Now if you'll excuse us..."

Blaine grabbed George before he got up, "Were you able to stop the shipments from arriving? That is what Bruce said you did."

"Most of them, yes." James said, "Some we had to confiscate from the pharmacy's. It really wasn't that much trouble."

"That is amazing," I smiled and put a couple hundreds on the table, "You two gents have a great night."

**Kurt POV**

That is exactly what we needed! Rachel got them to admit how they did it. We can get them on extortion and if Sam is the whistleblower, he'll be able to get immunity! I high-fived Quinn and she grinned from ear to ear at me.

"We did it..." She said, "But Sam still hasn't answered the question. Who is blackmailing Finn?"

I slumped in my chair, "I guess we need to wait."

After an hour Santana came in the apartment looking a mess, "I puked on Finn."

Quinn frowned, "Like ON him or near him?"

"On him." Santana whimpered, "He was trying to help me into the bathroom and I just went Linda Blair on him."

She laid herself on the floor dramatically, "Then he put me in the shower fully clothed."

"Guess we know Finn doesn't handle puke well," Quinn laughed.

"You don't have to scream," she moaned and got up slowly. "I'm taking Berry's bed. Bring a bowl or a pan to me when you can."

She crawled to the back of the apartment and I laughed under my breath. "I can hear you." She barked.

After a couple minutes I heard her fall into Finn and Rachel's bed. "Water. And bread. I need both of those things." She yelled and then moaned about her head.

Quinn jumped up. "I got this." She laughed and jumped up and I smiled at the recorded confession in front of me.

"I am a fucking genious."

**Finn POV**

"Hey baby!" I answer the phone and she's elated, I assume she hasn't seen the pictures online yet.

"How'd it go?"

"We got it! I am SURE we got what we needed to prove those bastards." Rachel screamed. "What are you doing? How's Santana? She looked so drunk in those pictures."

"You saw them? You're not mad?"

Rachel laughed, "It was the second part of the plan, baby. I knew what was going to happen." She scoffed like I was the ridiculous one.

"Oh, she went back to our place. She vomited all over me so I made her take a shower and then sent her home."

"EW!" Rachel squealed, "Well we'll be home in 5 or so hours. Blaine is driving so probably longer."

"I love you." I say with and easy sigh as I throw my vomit-stained clothes into the bath tub and turn on the water.

"I love you. And I get to see you VERY soon." She said proudly.

"Bye."

"Goodbye, love."

**Sam POV**

Stephanie and I show up at casa de Hudson pretty shortly after I tell her all of the details and Kurt almost pushes us out of the apartment.

"It's OKAY Kurt." I yelled, "I told her everything and she's in."

"In? Like, she's going to help us?" Kurt was bemused by the small blonde, "Knowingly help us."

Stephanie laughed, "Not all people have to get tricked or manipulated into helping." She smiled up at me, "I love a good scheme."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear, "Welcome to the fold."

**Rachel POV**

I felt myself being shook awake, "We're here." I looked at the clock on the dash. It's 5 AM. I checked my phone and Kurt never called.

"I guess Sam never figured out him part?" I yawned and Blaine shook his head.

"I guess he did. Everyone is upstairs."

I nodded and jumped out of the car, Jose took Blaine's keys and we hurried to the elevator to get to our floor.

"I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?" I mumbled as I pushed our floor and slide my key card to allow access to our home.

"Because you're crazy?" Blaine offered and laughed.

I nodded, "That must be it."

When we get to our apartment it is full of people. The kids are up and sitting on the floor in the living room. Finn, Kurt and Quinn are sipping coffee in the kitchen and a very hungover Santana is laying on Sam's lap on the couch.

Another girl I don't know is hunched up against the wall in fetal position. "Is this her?" I start, only half-joking.

"Nope." Puck says from the hallway, he walks in with a beer like it's 5 in the afternoon. "That's Sam's new bitch."

Santana barks, "Don't yell, Puckerman. God your voice is almost as annoying as Berry's."

I widen my eyes and look at Finn who grins at me and pulls me in his arms, "Morning baby."

He kisses me and I push him back, "Coffee breath." I tell him and put my hand out, "I want some."

He agrees and goes to pour me a glass.

Everyone slowly starts to get up and stretch to join us at the kitchen table. Chris walked over and hugs my legs and I kiss his forehead and go to grab Audi. It seems like they are in on the scheme as well.

"So, who was it?" I ask, I'm antsy.

"It's kind of screwed up," Finn says as I sit down. My stomach is twisting in knots.

"Spill!"

"Remember the man who was the Quarterback before me?"

"Sanchez?" I ask.

"Yeah... it's his wife." Finn said nervously. "She's the one who has been calling Sam."

Sam nodded. "And here's the kicker, she and Emily... they're sisters."

My mind felt like it was going to explode. "It was all a set up, from the beginning? It was all a big plan to separate us?"

Sam nodded slowly and I felt both excitement to finally know what was going on and frustration. "What's next?"


End file.
